Metal Fight Beyblade: Metal Warriors
by LunarStarEclipse
Summary: It has been two years since the defeat of Nemesis. Now a new threat is rising. The problem is that this organization is different from the rest. Gingka and his friends have to receive the help of the descendants of the Ancient Warriors. They have to go on another dangerous journey. What happenes if love enters the scene along the way? Mainly KyoyaxOC later on, GinMado, CanonxOC
1. Chapter 1

**REVISED: Hey there! I haven't updated on this story for a long time mainly because I was a bit stuck and I made some changes to some of my characters. I reread my story and noticed some mistakes so I'm going to repost the chapters with the revisions. I changed some things so I hope it's still good!**

******Summary: It has been two years since the defeat of Nemesis. Now a new threat is rising. This organization is different from all the other enemies Gingka and his friends have faced. They have to look for the descendants of the Ancient Warriors and receive their help. Will they be able to defeat the Black Earth the legends talk about? What if love comes in with more problems? There will be some pairings but KyoyaxOC is the main pair. Romance will appear later on in the story.**

******Disclaimer: I do not or will I ever own Metal Fight Beyblade. I only own my OCs and this idea.**

* * *

(Six months after the defeat of Nemesis)

Three men clad in heavy black and red clothing stood in the center of a wasteland. It was the same place where Hades Inc. once stood. The land was still dead and the only source of light was the moon. The man in the middle grinned evilly and took out a metal cube. He threw it in the air.

The cube opened up and glowed red. Metal claws retracted from it and the cube secured itself in a large rock. "Finally, we are able to continue," the man in the middle said. He turned to his companions. "Sorrow, contact the boss. Curse, call in the troops. We have to set up quick before _she _comes in and ruin everything again. We can't fall back."

"Yes sir!" they said. The two started walking away but one of the men stopped and turned to the third member.

"Nightmare, why do we have to pretend?" he asked. "We already know she is a spy here."

Nightmare grinned wickedly. "Yes but it would be best to let her not know that. We'll attack her when she is weakest and take the Elements from her. Besides, we could get valuable information."

Sorrow looked at him suspiciously. He then saluted and continued walking.

Nightmare stared at the sky with the same grin. A dark black aura surrounded him. "We are back. Watch out little spy. You and your little friends won't be able to stop us. The defeat of Nemesis has angered Black Earth. Boss will deal with you and any other annoyances. Then we will have no one to get in our way." He laughed maniacally and his dark aura became stronger and bigger.

A figure in a black cloak hid behind a tall rock, watching the whole scene. The figure snarled quietly. "This is not good," she said. She disappeared and reappeared in a tall hill nearby.

She pressed a button on her watch and spoke into it. "They know I'm here. What do I do?"

"Play along," a deep voice said through the watch. "Make sure you don't get hurt. You have to find them."

"Understood." She pressed another button. She disappeared again.

**Page Break**

(Two years after the defeat of Nemesis)

Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Tsubasa, Yu, and Kyoya were in the WBBA headquarters. Ryo and Hikaru were also there. The screen showed Masamune, Zeo, Toby, Nile, Demure, Hyoma, the other legendary bladers, Team Wang Hu Zhong, and Team Excalibur. Everyone minus Ryo and Hikaru looked confused.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Gingka asked.

Ryo and Hikaru had worried faces. "I just got back from Koma Village and Hokuto showed me a hidden ruin that has been hidden for centuries. The ruins showed the legend of the Star Fragment. Also a small piece of an old legend of the Ancient Warriors."

"Ancient Warriors? Who are they?" Yuki asked.

"There wasn't much but apparently, after the defeat of Nemesis, there was another rise of a beyblade similar to Nemesis. The bey was called Black Earth. There was an organization that helped the bey take over something called the Elements. The Ancient Warriors are six beyblade warriors, very similar to the legendary bladers.

"The ruins I found the legend in are a scary place. There were skeletons of humans everywhere and I hope the red stains on the walls weren't blood." Ryo paused and shivered. He turned back to them. "Anyways, an engraving mentioned the return of Black Earth after the defeat of Nemesis. The descendants of the Ancient Warriors have to be found." Ryo shivered again.

Hikaru continued for him. "We have been getting a ton of reports of an organization that call themselves Immortals. Director said that the army of the ancient organization was called Immortals. Bladers report that they fight until their opponent is completely destroyed. Every blader that battled them had their beys broken into pieces." Everyone gasped. "We also received a note yesterday."

Hikaru took out a red piece of paper and read it out loud: "The Black Earth is rising. If you want to prevent any harm, join us. If not, you and your beys will all be destroyed."

"They are threatening us?" Kyoya asked angrily. He clenched his fist.

"Yes but we won't fall for the threat," Ryo said. "This is why we have to look for the descendants. They will be able to help us."

"Where and how could we find them though?" Gingka asked. "They could be anywhere!"

"Well, Ryo already found one," a voice from the back said. Surprised, they looked towards the back and saw a seventeen year old boy leaning against the door frame. "Hey, name's Alex Stone, descendant of the Metal Warrior."

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope it was good. This chapter had a lot of spelling mistakes and typos. Oops. Anyways, was this chapter good, bad, or average? I'm going to posting the rest of the revisions then start on the new chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVISED: Chapter 2 revised and ready. I noticed here that I mentioned birthmarks but I totally neglected them later on in the chapters so I took that out. Honestly, though, I didn't change much of the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. I only own my OCs and this idea.**

* * *

Alex was tall, muscular, and handsome with light colored skin, ebony hair, and deep blue eyes. His hair was tousled up in a messy yet cute way. He wore a white muscle shirt under an unbuttoned black shirt, faded jeans, black sneakers with a white lining, brown fingerless gloves, and a brown tool belt. He wore brown goggles on his head like Madoka and a gold chain necklace was around his neck with a dark grey diamond-shaped charm.

Madoka, Hikaru, Mei-Mei, and Sophie blushed when they saw him. Their friends noticed and nudged them. That only caused them to blush even more.

"Alex!" Masamune, Zeo, and Toby shouted, shocked. "You are alive!"

Alex blinked. "What made you think I was dead?"

"Gee," Masamune said sarcastically. "How about: you disappeared with no trace for two years? Where have you been?"

"It's a long story and this isn't the time to tell you."

"You're explaining once we meet."

"Alright," Alex sighed.

"You know each other?" King asked.

Masamune, Zeo and Toby nodded. "Yes," Toby said. "He was part of Team Dungeon. We met years ago in Dungeon Gym. He's our mechanic so I'm surprised that you are a Warrior." He directed that last part to the blue-eyed blader.

"So, you are a descendant?" Kenta asked. Alex nodded. "Who's the Metal Warrior you mentioned?"

Alex grinned. "He's my ancestor. There are six warriors and each warrior has an element. I'm metal."

"So if there is six warriors then that means there are six descendants, correct?" Yuki asked.

"Yep. There's me and Zakia. We just have to find four more."

"Zakia?" Masamune asked.

"She's the descendant of the Earth Warrior. Zakia's in Kenya right now."

"Zakia, huh?" Demure frowned. "So the legend she told me was true."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked him. "You knew about this, Demure?"

"Zakia is a friend of mine," Demure said as he nodded. "She told me that there will be a war following Nemesis but I didn't really understand. She told me what Mr. Hagane said and that she was a Warrior."

"Do you have any clue on who and where are the other warriors?" Gingka asked Alex.

Alex thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope, none at all. I actually just found out about this six months ago when I met Zakia. She knows more but she doesn't know much either. The only way we know if a person is a warrior if they have the bey."

"The bey?" Hikaru repeated.

"The descendants' beys are supposed to be a descendant of the Warriors' beys. If a person has those two things then they are the descendant. Problem is we might end up looking for years before we could find them. If only we have a way…"

"Maybe if we look for a person with that bey in the data we have here," Ryo suggested. "Our staff collects data from every beyblader that participated in a tournament."

"We could do that if we knew what their beys were," Alex said quietly.

"You don't know the beys? Then how do you know they are a warrior?" Wales asked with his arms crossed.

Alex sheepishly scratched his neck. "I can't explain it. It is just a feeling you get. You can feel the power from your bey rush into you and you get these blurry visions. That is a sure sign that you are a warrior."

"That's not exactly clarifying things," Hyoma told him. "Who knows. That person might be feeling sick and is hallucinating."

"Sorry but that's all Zakia and I know. She's in Kenya trying to get more info on about the legend. Apparently, the legend is told in her village quite often. She still hasn't gotten anything new."

"You're expecting us to help you find the others while having no clue where to look?" Kyoya asked. "How is that supposed to work?"

"Uh…" Alex had no answer. The others groaned. Alex looked sheepish. "I promise if we receive any info about the situation, I'll tell you immediately."

"What do we do while we wait?" Madoka asked.

Alex thought and shrugged. "I guess you should be training or help look for info. Honestly, I'm no good at giving orders or suggestions. Unless it's about mechanical or beyblade stuff, I'm kinda hopeless. I could give Zakia a call. She's better at this but not by much. She can't handle pressure."

They groaned again. "We're not going far much," Gingka muttered.

Suddenly, Alex perked up and started out the window. He looked scared. "Oh no…Not them," he whispered.

The ones in the room looked outside and had the same look as Alex. "What's going on?" King asked angrily.

Outside, there were columns of thick black smoke outside the city. The smoke climbed all the way to the sky and twirled around like a twister. "What is that?" Kenta asked. He and everyone else looked pale.

"What?" the bladers in the screen asked, annoyed for not being able to see and worried by their friends' looks.

"Black Earth is outside the city," Alex said, a bead of sweat formed on his brow. Everyone was shocked. "Those twisters are not a good sign."

"What do we do?" Madoka asked.

Alex shook his head. "I don't know. The last time I encountered them, I almost didn't make it back. They're too dangerous. They fight not only with beyblades, but also with physical strength and weapons."

"That's barbaric," Tsubasa commented.

"Very. I don't have enough training to fight them yet. The smoke twisters mean that they will attack but not yet. Maybe in a few days. Hopefully longer. I don't know who they will be attacking but the attack is inevitable."

They all looked at each other hopelessly and in fear. It was silent for a few minutes until they heard pounding of running footsteps.

"Alex! Look out!" an unfamiliar voice shouted and a girl ran into the room.

She tackled Alex down as a black arrow broke through the window and planted itself on the wall behind Alex.

They were all pale. Alex and the girl got up. "Thanks, Zakia," Alex said to her. The girl smiled weakly.

"That's Zakia?" they all asked.

Alex grinned and said, "This is Zakia Phlox, descendant of the Earth Warrior."

* * *

**Like I wrote above, I didn't change a lot. Please review? Was it good, bad, or average?**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVISED:Not a lot revised but just minor things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. I only my OCs and this plot.**

* * *

Zakia was pretty and slim with dark colored skin, dark golden-colored eyes and long hair that was a lighter shade of gold. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail that reached mid-leg with a black headband and bangs that framed her face. She wore a peach colored blouse with matching shorts that reached mid-thigh, a brown business coat that reached her knees, brown boots with slight heels, and black rimmed-glasses. Across her forehead was a golden headpiece that had a zigzagged pattern and around her neck was a golden chain necklace with a leaf charm. She looked to be around sixteen.

"Zakia, what are you doing here?" Alex asked, looking worried. "Did something happen?"

"Faraji told me that Black Earth is here!" Zakia said. "I came as quick as I could. I wanted to tell you but you wouldn't answer my calls."

They all looked at arrow. Alex furrowed his eyebrows. "What's this?" he asked himself. He walked over to the arrow and saw that there was a ribbon that tied a small box to the shaft. He untied it and took the box to Zakia.

Alex opened the box and there was a flash drive inside. "Should we?" Alex asked.

"It may contain information," Benkei said.

"But why would that be on the arrow that almost shot Alex?" Kenta said. Benkei didn't know.

"Still, Benkei may be right," Zakia said.

"Here, give me the flash drive," Hikaru said. He gave it to her.

Hikaru inserted it into one of the computers and a video boards behind them turned on so everyone could see. A figure in a black cloak appeared. They couldn't see much of the person's face since where the video was taken was dark and he/she had their hood up. They could only see one blue-gray eye.

The person began to talk. "If you were able to get this flash drive, Alex, Zakia, then listen carefully." Her voice was definitely a girl's voice. The two mentioned did what she told them. "Go find the remaining Warriors. Fast. I've been undercover too long and my cover is going to blow out soon. You will find a map where you can find the Warriors and Black Earth's bases after this video. I don't know if Faraji told you yet but I'm the guardian and I'm close to finding _them._ Once you find all the Warriors, come back to Japan and wait right outside town. Black Earth's main base is where Hades City used to stand. I'll be waiting to tell you the full story of the Ancient Warriors and the truth of your family, Zakia." Zakia's eyes widened at this. "Oh, and sorry if anyone got hurt or almost did when the arrow flew in. I managed to trick the archer that this is an explosive. I swear they aren't exactly the smartest group of men and robots." Her head turned to the left and she growled. "They're coming. Before I end this video, you must know that the Elements are powerful. Also that Black Earth is the whole reason for the next surprises you will encounter. Some good, some bad. Guardian out."

The video turned off and a world map popped up. It had arrows with names printed on it pointed at a certain city in different countries. Japan, China, France, Africa, U.S., Brazil, and Australia. Each had a different name of a person except Japan which said Main Base.

"Who was that person?" Dashan asked. "She claims to be a spy and a guardian."

"She also claims to know Faraji," Zakia added. "I don't know if I believe her since the only people that know him are the people from my village and I know everybody there. There is no one that is brave enough to go undercover in Black Earth. I don't recognize her voice either."

"She knows the truth about your family," Alex said to her. "What truth?"

Zakia shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe Faraji might know but I'm clueless. How do we know what these people will look like? We could go by names but it will also help if we know what they look like since people could have the same name."

Then Mei-Mei and Sophie grinned. "No way!" they shouted. Everyone turned to them.

"The arrow is pointing at our city," Mei-Mei said. "Yin Song is my adopted sister and a famous singer around here."

"Cheri Coral is a famous model in Paris," Sophie said. "She designed most of my clothes and we're childhood friends. Should I tell her about this?"

Alex and Zakia nodded. "It will be safer this way. Mei-Mei, you tell Yin. Now we just have to figure out the last two are."

"The girl in Brazil lives in the same city as the Garcias," Gingka noticed. "If they are there, we could maybe ask them for help. Well, if they're willing to and won't trick us again."

"I'm worried," Zakia whispered. "She says Black Earth can sense us and according to this map, they have a base in each of these countries and they're near the Warriors."

"We just have to be cautious and quick. We have to get to the others before them," Alex said. "When should we leave?"

"As soon as possible but we have to prepare first."

"Don't you have a plan?" Gingka asked.

"Right now, no. But we have to go get the Warriors quickly. There is a prophecy that predicts that Black Earth will awaken in the next blue moon which is apparently in six months," Zakia informed them. "Faraji told me this."

"That is a lot of time, isn't it?" Masamune asked.

"Remember, Black Earth is extremely violent. To survive their attacks, we have to think of a plan to fight back or learn how to defend ourselves. That may take at least a few months of nonstop training," Alex said.

It was silent as they all stared at the map. Zakia thought about the video. _She knows the truth about my family, _she thought. _What does that mean? Maybe she knows what happened to mom and dad. Or maybe she knows what the family secret is. The secret my parents have always told that I will find out when the enemies rise. _Chills went down her back. _When she spoke, I felt a small tingle in my head. What was that? And her eyes...Who is she?_


	4. Chapter 4

**REVISED: Not much. I actually am fine with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

Zakia and Alex were replaying the video for the tenth time as they sat in the plane. Zakia was getting more and more certain that she had a connection with that girl. Alex thought it was crazy when she first mentioned it but he later accepted it.

Zakia sighed and looked out the window. She, Alex, Gingka, Madoka, Benkei, Kenta, Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Yu were in a plane to China. Mei-Mei called them a day ago and told them that she told Yin about the situation. Yin would be meeting them in Beylin Temple. The others didn't have to come. She and Alex would have been okay but they insisted.

"If it's about the beyblade world, it will affect every blader. We'll help you, no matter how dangerous," Gingka told them earlier this morning. "Besides, the bigger the group, the bigger the chances of victory."

_Also the bigger chance the enemy will find us,_ Zakia thought nervously.

"Robots…" Alex muttered to himself after the video ended. He stared at his lap in deep thought.

Zakia knew what he was thinking. If some of the soldiers in Black Earth were robots, maybe he can think of a way to turn them off if he knows how they work. He has a gift with machines and he can no doubt hack their systems.

Her thoughts shifted back to the mystery girl and also to her parents. She started drifting off and fell asleep. As soon as she did, a dream took over.

_Zakia was inside a dark building in what she somehow knew was the Japan's Black Earth base. She was in a dark hallway with the girl from the video. The girl looked at her and her visible blue-gray eye had an undefinable gleam. "Hmm…Zakia Phlox, I didn't think the Elements would send you here. Of course, you aren't really here, though," she added when she saw Zakia's frightened face. "You are only here mentally. The Elements are being risky. Black Earth might sense them using their powers."_

_Zakia gulped. If she was only here mentally-if she is dreaming- how can Leanna see and speak to her?_

"_I know what you are thinking and that will be explained once you get the remaining Warriors," the mystery girl said monotonously. Zakia couldn't trace any emotion from her. "The cities where each Warriors lives in has a Black Earth base. You have to be careful and use wits to get away from them. I know that neither you nor Alex is able to use weapons yet. But if you do, that will help. You have to keep your guards on high alert. You never know where they would strike._

"_Tell Alex that I will give him the blueprints of the robots once I meet up with you guys. I know he is wracking his brain on trying to figure it out but he has no idea. Helpful tip: every robot wears a green amulet. The darker the green, the stronger they are."_

_The mystery girl's left eye narrowed. "You're disappearing. The Elements are losing energy because of the Dark Spirits. I have to get them back and quick. Be careful, if the Elements are this weak, the balance of nature will be thrown off. Song will be able to seize sky disasters with proper training. Be careful Earth Warrior. I'll be watching you. Oh and, when you get to China, look for Master Zhang in the ancient cave of twisters. He'll help you out."_

_The mystery girl swiped her hand through Zakia like she was a mist of water and her dream ended._

Zakia's eyes snapped open. She took a deep breath. _Was that dream for real or was it just my imagination?_

Alex, who sat next to her, turned to her in worry. "What's wrong, Zakia? You look scared."

Zakia shook her head and said, "I'll tell you and the others later. I don't want anyone to overhear."

Alex nodded. "How long have I been asleep?" Zakia asked.

"A few hours," he answered. Zakia blinked. That didn't seem right. The dream was so short. But then again, dreams don't exactly follow real time. "We're almost to China."

Zakia sighed and looked out the window. She felt chills run down her spine. She felt like someone _was_ watching her. _I'll be watching you._ That was what the mystery girl said before the dream ended. Is she really watching her or is she just getting paranoid?

Zakia shook her head to clear thoughts away. _No,_ Zakia thought. _Don't focus too much on her. I have to complete this task._

She took out her beyblade and stared at it sadly. She loves her bey but it brings out bad memories that she wants to forget. Her parents gave it to her when she was young. "Terra Gazella," she whispered inaudibly. Zakia hasn't battled in a long while and she doesn't know if she is good enough to defend herself.

"Hey," Alex said to her. Zakia turned to him and he smiled. "Stop looking so down, Zakia. We'll find out the truth soon enough when that mystery girl shows up."

"I know," Zakia sighed, "but I am no longer sure about this. That mystery girl makes this whole war seem more dangerous than we thought. I don't know if I am up for that pressure."

"Remember, we are in it together. We've been a team for six months. That team will just get bigger and we will kick Black Earth's butt. No need to worry!"

Zakia smiled at him, still feeling scared and worried. She appreciates him trying to cheer her up but it hardly ever works. He is just not good with words. The only time he cheers her up is when he doesn't mean to. He is more comforting that way since he's deeper when he's not thinking. Zakia finds it a bit silly.

"Attention passengers," the flight attendant said through the intercom. "We are about to land. Please fasten your seatbelts and we'll be in our destination shortly."

Zakia sighed in relief. She was feeling cooped up in the plane and she needed fresh air. She and Alex fastened their seatbelts and waited as the plane descended.

In an hour, Zakia, Alex, Gingka, Madoka, Benkei, Kenta, Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Yu were on their way to Beylin Temple.

"What is this Beylin Temple?" Zakia asked when the bus started driving.

"Beylin Temple is a 4000 year old temple that trains bladers," Madoka told her. "They are strict and serious. Team Wang Hu Zhong are the teachers there. It is a great place if you want to train. They have a lot of different beyblade exercises."

Alex and Zakia nodded. "I hope we don't have any trouble," Benkei muttered.

"You just jinxed us, you know," Alex and Zakia said shouted with worried faces.

Benkei rolled his eyes. "You don't really believe in that, do you?"

"From our experience, yes, yes we do," Zakia said. "Something bad always happen when someone jinxes us. Black Earth always finds us. It's like they could sense jinxes. You have no idea how many accidents we had to face to finally believe it ourselves!"

Alex and Zakia started fidgeting while the others rolled their eyes, ignored it, or looked guarded.

In ten minutes, they started seeing a large temple on a hill with a layer of fog covering it from sight. "That's Beylin Temple," Gingka said.

Alex and Zakia gasped in amazement. They never saw anything like it. Zakia's eyes shone with excitement as she studied the building. But their amazement ended when there was an explosion twenty yards in front of the bus.


	5. Chapter 5

**REVISED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

The bus swerved away quickly and spun a few times before coming to a stop. The bus driver opened the door and everyone ran out. Zakia, Alex, Kyoya, Gingka, Benkei, Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu, and Madoka came out last and stared at where the explosion was.

The smoke started to clear away. They saw a large crater. Zakia and Alex felt drawn to it and they walked closer. "Wait," Gingka said but they ignored him and got closer.

Zakia and Alex stopped next to the edge and saw a silvery gray stone the size of a lantern in the center of the crater. They looked around. The other passengers and the bus driver was nowhere in sight. Zakia jumped down and touched the stone.

When she did, both she and Alex felt a small shock going through their heads. They both jumped and Zakia pulled her hand away.

"What the heck?" Alex muttered. He jumped down and studied the rock. The other bladers approached slowly.

"What is that?" Yu asked.

"Is that a meteorite?" Tsubasa asked.

Alex shook his head. "It can't be." Alex knelt down and touched it with his fingertips and pulled away when he felt the shock. "It's too soft and smooth. And it's cold. I have never seen this kind of stone before."

Both he and Zakia touched it in unison and they felt a stronger shock but also with a faint and blurry image and a flash of light. They pulled away quickly and clutched their heads. "Ow," they moaned.

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked.

"This keeps shocking us in the brains," Alex muttered. "What was that we just saw, Zakia?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. It was too blurry and quick to tell."

Benkei jumped down and picked up the rock. "What do you mean? It's not shocking me?"

Zakia and Alex blinked in confusion. They stood up. "Let me see," Kyoya said. Benkei gave him the rock and Kyoya turned it over. On the other side was a weird looking symbol. It was fourteen-pointed star with a different colored hole on each point that is large enough to fit a marble in. There were spikes engraved around the star and an engraving that was in weird symbols.

"What is that?" Kenta asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know but it seems familiar," Zakia muttered. She noticed how six of the holes started to glow a different color: brown, sky blue, dark gray, red-orange, lightning yellow and blue-green. She touched the brown one and it glowed brighter before all of them faded away. She didn't know if it was her imagination or not but she could have sworn she felt warmth spreading throughout her body and a voice but it was gone in a split second.

"This is weird…" Gingka said as he stared at the rock.

"I agree," Alex said. "But we should get going. We need to meet this Yin girl and hurry before Black Earth comes."

They nodded and started their way to the Beylin Temple.

*After Zakia's dream- Mystery girl's POV.*

When Zakia faded away, I sighed and turned around. The Elements are becoming so weak, much quicker than I thought. I have to get them before they are all out of power.

I walked out the hallway, out the building, and to the barracks. I crunched my nose in disgust. The quarters stunk like a corpse was left rotting in the sun. It always smelled like this. Well, to me anyways. It was probably less horrendous but with my sensitive sense of smell, it smelled worse.

I walked towards the last building. There were a few human Black Earth members outside. They sneered at me. "Belisarius," one of them shouted at me. Belisarius was my cover name. In the army, only men were allowed so I disguised myself as a sixteen year old boy. The army wasn't only stupid but sexist. "General Nightmare has been looking for you. He wants you to meet him in his office in an hour."

I nodded and continued walking to the building. I opened the door and looked around. No one was in there. I went to my bed and bent down. I grabbed a stone from under my bed. The silvery gray stone shone when I held it. The key holes shone with multiple colors and the spikes moved in a circular motion around the star.

I hid the stone in my cloak and headed outside. I ran behind the building. I then disappeared and reappeared behind a hill not far from the base.

I took out the stone and tapped each hole in a special order. When I tapped the last hole, the stone glowed and floated. It hurtled into the sky and went west to China like a meteor.

"I hope it gets to them safely," I muttered to myself. "They better not lose it or everything will go wrong."

With that, I disappeared from behind the hill.

*Back to Beylin Temple in Third POV*

They went inside the temple and they were immediately greeted by Mei-Mei, Dashan, Chao Xin, and Chi-yun.

"Welcome my friends," Dashan said with a smile. "It's been a long time since we saw each other face-to-face."

"It's great to see you Dashan," Gingka said. "I wish we could meet in better conditions."

"I agree," Dashan said.

"Yin is outside in the field," Mei-Mei told them. "We'll meet her there."

The group followed Mei-Mei outside to a grassy field. When they got near, they heard an acoustic guitar and a female voice singing.

"Wow, that voice is so pretty!" Madoka exclaimed.

Mei-Mei beamed. "Yin loves music with all her heart. She's really popular here, especially in this city."

"I listened to her music," Madoka told Mei-Mei. "It's really meaningful."

"That's Yin. She always put her cart and soul into her music."

Madoka sweat-dropped. "Don't you mean _heart_ and soul?"

Mei-Mei laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, that."

They walked a little farther and soon saw a fifteen year old girl sitting cross legged on a tall, flat rock. She was playing a mahogany acoustic guitar. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see them coming. Her voice was calm and strong and sounded like it was from an older person. She was singing 'Unbreakable' from Fireflight.

She played a few more notes and the song ended. The bladers clapped. Yin opened her eyes and screamed in surprise. She was so surprised that she fell off the rock.

They stopped clapping and Mei-Mei rushed over to her. "Yin, you were amazing! Until you fell anyways," Mei-Mei told her.

Yin sat up and clutched her head. "Ow…" she muttered. She placed the guitar next to the rock and stood up.

Yin was short and petite with soft pale skin. She had hazel eyes and long orange hair with the top of her hair tied into two buns and the rest of her hair flowed down so it reached mid-leg. She wore a Chinese dress similar to Mei-Mei's except it was a light pink and instead of hearts, there were yellow butterflies. Her shorts were blue and her blader belts were blue and white with music notes. Pink ballet shoes adorn her feet and a golden chain necklace with a twister-shaped charm was around her neck.

Yin looked at them and said with a smile, "I'm Yin Song. Nice to meet ya. I'm guessing you two could help me with these visions I'm getting, no?"

Zakia and Alex nodded. "I'm Zakia Phlox and this is Alex Stone," Zakia said. "I'm the descendent of the Earth Warrior and Alex is the descendent of the Metal Warrior."

"What?" Yin asked, confused.

Zakia and Alex explained to her about the Ancient Warriors and their enemies.

When they finished, Yin shuddered. "That's scary. Why am I brought up in this?"

"You are a descendent of one of the Ancient Warriors but we don't know which…" Alex said, quietly at the end.

"How did you find out?" Yin asked.

"Faraji, my village's elder, told us," Zakia answered. Then she remembered her dream. _Song will be able to seize sky disasters with proper training. _"In my dream, the mystery girl told me that you would be able to seize sky disasters."

"Huh?" they all asked.

Zakia forgot that she didn't explain her dream to anyone. She started telling them about the message that the mystery girl gave her. Alex seemed somewhat relieved when she told him that the girl will give him blueprints once they meet. Yin seemed uncomfortable.

"Is she really going to be watching us?" Yin said nervously. "How is she able to?"

Zakia shrugged. "I'm not sure but…" Zakia blinked and rubbed her eyes and blinked again. They looked at her in question. "Do I need new glasses or am I seeing snow?" she asked as a snowflake floated down in front of her.

They all looked up in shock. There were dark clouds forming in the sky. Snow was falling faster and faster and hail as big baseballs started falling. The wind picked up and tornadoes were forming around them.

"How is this possible?" Chao Xin exclaimed. "It's March!"

"The mystery girl told me that with the Elements so weak, the balance of nature would be thrown off!" Zakia shouted over the wind.

A tornado came rushing towards them and they screamed.

As quick as lightning, Kyoya shot Leone at the tornado, destroying it. Kyoya caught Leone.

"I think you only made them angry," Yin said slowly, pointing at the largest tornado. Four other tornados merged with the large tornado. It became larger than any tornado they have ever seen. It started picking up debris and some of the earth.

"R-Run!" Madoka shouted.

They all started running back to the temple with the tornado chasing them leisurely as if it was mocking them. "This is so not how I expected things to turn out!" Yin shouted. "What do we do?"

"Just keep running!" Zakia shouted. They needed to find Master Zhang. "Do any of you have an idea of what this 'ancient cave of twisters' is?"

"Don't you think we have to deal with these twisters first?" Madoka asked.

Yin started thinking. She heard of that before from her father. She had a flashback.

_Her father, a man of thirty with black hair and hazel eyes like her, placed Yin, who was about five, on his lap. "Little Yin," he said lovingly and worriedly. "When the day comes, you would have to search for the master. I was warned and as much as I don't want this to happen, I have no choice."_

_Yin looked up at her father in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked._

_Her father smiled sadly. "You would have to search for the ancient cave of twisters."_

"_How?" Yin asked, still not understanding._

_Her father reached into his pocket and took out a new looking beyblade. Yin's eyes shone when she saw the face bolt. It was pearl white with a blue, pink, and orange outline of a monarch butterfly with a golden G-Clef behind it. "This is for you. Promise me you would take care of it."_

_Yin took the bey and grinned at her father. "I promise!"_

_Her father smiled. "Good. When the day comes, let the butterfly flutter through the winds and it will lead you to your destination, to the master. Oh, little Yin. I hope you would do well."_

Yin snapped out of her flashback and finally understood what he meant. For years, she has been trying to find who this master is but her father always told her that it wasn't time. "That's it!" she shouted. She stopped running.

The others stopped and stared at her. "What?" Alex asked.

"I think I might know how to find the cave!" Yin took out her bey, the same bey her father given her ten years ago, and attached it to her launcher. She pulled the string and her bey was sent flying up into the sky. "Gale Lepidoptera: Fortissimo Ribbon Slash!" Yin shouted.

Her bey's beast, a blue, pink, and orange monarch butterfly with a golden shine, came out and flapped its wings. The tornadoes stopped and faltered. Lepidoptera spun in a circle up into the sky, leaving a trail of golden light behind it.

Lepidoptera disappeared into the clouds and in a few seconds, a golden light was shot through the sky and into a spot in the bamboo forest.

Yin's bey came back down and sent a gust of wind at the tornados. The tornadoes faltered and disappeared but the snow and hail continued to fall.

Yin caught her bey and grinned at the group. "The ancient cave is in the bamboo forest! I've seen that cave before! Follow me!"

She started running to the spot where the light shone. The others blinked and hesitantly followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**REVISED**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this plot.**

* * *

They followed Yin all the way to a small cave in the middle of the bamboo forest. They stopped and gasped at the sight. Yin's eyes sparkled.

"Butterflies!" Yin exclaimed with a twinkle in her eyes. "They are beautiful!"

Inside the cave, there was a large swarm of a thousand monarch butterflies of all colors. "I never knew we had monarchs here," Chao Xin said.

"That is because I collect them and take care of them," a short, old man with a long white beard said, appearing next to Yin.

Everyone jumped and Yin screamed. The old man looked at them and smiled. "Ah, Air Warrior, Earth Warrior, and Metal Warrior, the day has finally come."

The three Warriors blinked. "A-air Warrior?" Yin repeated.

The old man nodded. "You are the Air Warrior, the butterfly who flies in the wind."

"You're Master Zhang?" Zakia asked.

"I'm guessing the Guardian told you to find me?" he asked. Zakia nodded. "You all seem like powerful bladers. I remember one person three years ago who was also a blader that I helped. Masamune Kadoya was his name I believe."

"Masamune?" everyone but the Warriors asked.

"You helped him?" Chao Xin asked.

"For his battle with you, yes, yes I did. Now, I have to help you Warriors with what? Did the Guardian say something specific?"

"All she told me was that you will help us out," Zakia said, noticing that the old man was in a hurry.

"That means I could do anything. If so, follow me Warriors. The rest of you stay here."

Master Zhang went into the cave. The Warriors glanced at each other and followed.

Inside the cave, the butterflies moved out of their way to make a path. Master Zhang brought them to the back and said, "You would have to learn different survival skills for this war. You would also need to know how to use weapons. Each of you would need a weapon but I'm not the best person for that. I have to teach you about how to control your power."

"Control our power?" Zakia asked.

"Yes. You have to be one with your bey. Your bey and your bey spirit will help you most in this war. Tell me, young Warriors, will you be able to do that?" Master Zhang asked.

Yin nodded. "I've been training with Lepi for years. We are the perfect team. I know it."

Master Zhang smiled. "I know you two are but are you Earth and Metal Warriors one with your bey?"

Zakia and Alex didn't know. "I hardly ever beyblade," Alex said. "I'm more of a mechanic. I battle when I have to but…I'm not sure."

Zakia looked down. "I don't know either. When I battle, I get bad memories and it makes me lose focus. I haven't battled for almost a year."

"Then you would need to train," Master Zhang said. "Or you would lose in a battle against the enemy. I'm pretty sure your friends could help. Zakia, Alex, do you two have the stone that crashed into China earlier?"

The two nodded and Alex gave him the stone. It finally stopped shocking them. Master Zhang studied the stone and gave an improving nod. He gave the stone back to Alex. "That's the real Element Stone. You better take good care of it. It is very important."

"It's called the Element Stone?" Yin asked.

"Yes. Earth and Metal Warriors, do you have the tiles that Faraji gave to you?"

"You mean the small stone tiles with our element symbol on one side and a weapon picture on the other?" Zakia asked. Master Zhang nodded. "Then yes, we do."

"Good. Yin, this is for you." Master Zhang went to a stone and took out a flat, square rock out of it. It was about six inches on one side. It glowed and an engraving appeared on both sides. One side was a twister and on the other was a sky blue dagger with two whips spiraling around it. He gave it to Yin.

"What is it?" Yin asked, looking at it in wonder.

"It's called an Element Tile," Master Zhang said. "It's important so make sure you take care of it."

"Why do all the important things we get have 'Element' in it?" Alex asked.

"It's easier to remember this way. Let me see yours."

Zakia and Alex took out their Element Tiles. It was the same size as Yin's. Zakia had an earthquake on one side and brown dagger with a bow and quiver behind it one the other side. Alex had a silver gem on one side and a dagger and gun that crossed on the other.

"Once you find the Guardian, give it to her. It is important for your training and for your power," Master Zhang said. His face turned into a dark serious look. "You will still need something to protect you but I am afraid I have no spare shield or weapon with me. For now, you will have to work with wit and trickery to escape. Hopefully, you could outsmart Black Earth. Now go. Your friends are waiting! Get to Paris as fast as you can before Black Earth comes!"

Zakia, Alex, and Yin walked out of the cave and reunited with their friends. The three explained what happened as they walked out of the forest.

"We have to go to Paris as soon as we can," Zakia said. "Leanna is giving us a month to find all of the remaining Warriors and we only have three more to go. Do you think Sophie told her friend yet?"

Madoka's laptop started ringing, signaling a call. They stopped and Madoka answered it. Sophie's face came up in the screen. "Sophie, is everything okay?" Madoka asked.

Sophie nodded. "Everything is fine. I told Cheri about the crisis and that she is being targeted. She won't believe everything until she meets you." Sophie blinked. "Is that snow?"

"There are some weather mix ups," Yu told her. Sophie nodded, still confused and curious.

"Did she mention any dreams or visions?" Zakia asked her.

"She told me that she has but she wants you to explain it to her since you apparently know what they are. She's been telling me that she feels like she's being watched."

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Sophie," Gingka said. "Keep your guard up."

Sophie nodded and she closed the call.

Alex crossed his arms and said, "It's getting late. We should go early in the morning. Black Earth is stronger during the night and could easily find us if we are out in the open."

Yin took out her phone and checked the time. She gasped and said, "I'm going to be late for work! I have to go!"

"Actually Yin," Mei-Mei grabbed Yin's wrist. "I called your boss that you have to take a vacation so you won't be working for the next months."

"How did you manage that?" Yin asked, surprised.

Mei-Mei grinned. "Your boss is so easy. I told him that you are going to Paris to meet Cheri Coral, the famous designer. Instead of for a life-and-death mission, it's for business and popularity."

Yin hugged Mei-Mei. "You are the best sister ever!"

Mei-Mei smiled smugly. "I know."

"We should hurry to the temple," Chi-yun said worriedly. "There is a dark figure in a cloak running towards us with a sword." He pointed behind them.

Zakia and Alex froze. Zakia spotted a green amulet on it. It wasn't too dark, which was good, but it was close to a normal, medium green. From here, they could tell it didn't have a face since some light managed t penetrate the darkness casted by the cloak's hood.

"We have to run!" Alex shouted.

They started running again but the robot jumped five yards in front of them and brandished its four foot long sword.

They all looked at Zakia and Alex for help. The two didn't know what to do.

But then they heard a loud battle scream and then they saw two blades clashing.

They gasped. Master Zhang with a Dao saber disarmed the robot and stabbed it. Master Zhang quickly jumped back as it exploded into machine parts.

"M-Master Zhang, thank you," Yin said shakily.

Master Zhang smiled. "You are welcome Air Warrior. Be lucky that I sensed its presence early. You Warriors would have to start training earlier than I thought. Go to Beylin Temple and start your beyblade training immediately. At least you could defend yourselves with your bey."

Master Zhang started walking away. "Master Zhang," Zakia called out. Master Zhang turned to her. "I don't know if I can battle," she told him worriedly.

Master Zhang smiled sympathetically at her. "Earth Warrior, you would have to forget your fears in order to fight. You'll find the truth soon like the Guardian said. But I will tell you one thing: You could have been in her place and she would have been in yours."

Zakia blinked. The air turned colder and not because of the snow that was still falling. "Who do you mean? Do you mean the Guardian?"

"Everything will be unveiled in time young Earth Warrior though you may feel betrayed and hurt by what the truth is." Master Zhang turned and left.

"Betrayed and hurt by the truth?" Zakia muttered. She groaned as she felt a headache coming on with all the secrets being thrown at her.

"Well…that was ominous," Tsubasa said after the old man disappeared from sight.

"Very," Kenta muttered. He shivered by the cold.

"We're going to get a cold if we stay here any longer," Madoka said. "Come on."

"Yeah, I want some hot chocolate," Yu muttered.

Zakia sighed as they all walked to Beylin Temple. She was getting more worried about this war and the family secret. She could feel tears forming in her eyes but she held them back. _You could have been in her place and she could have been in yours._

_What does that mean?_


	7. Chapter 7

**REVISED**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this plot.**

* * *

Zakia sighed as she picked up her beyblade, Terra Gazella. Zakia, Alex, and Yin were in a practice battle outside at night. Zakia was doing well until a memory of her parents flashed into her mind and she lost focus. Yin knocked her out of battle.

She just can't do this. She's just way too scared.

Alex looked at Zakia worriedly. "Zakia," he said. Zakia looked at him. "Are you okay? This isn't like you. I remember when we first met that you are much confident than this."

"It's nothing," Zakia said. "I'm just not feeling well right now. I'm going to rest okay?"

Alex and Yin nodded and went back to their battle. Gale Lepidoptera and Steel Chiroptera clashed head on and sparks flew.

Zakia walked down the dark hall to her room. She collapsed on her bed with a groan. Alex and Yin are skilled while she's not. The mystery girl told her to be prepared and be guarded. How can she if she is always hiding in fear of being hunted down like a deer? Or in her case, a gazelle.

Zakia sighed and whispered to herself, "I wish Adam was here to help me. He would know what to do." She closed her eyes and hugged her pillow to her chest. "Where are you Adam?"

The next morning, the bladers were in the airport. Everyone but Team Wang Hu Zhong was boarding the plane. They were all saying their goodbyes.

Yin and Mei-Mei hugged each other tightly. "I'm going to miss you, Yin!" Mei-Mei exclaimed.

"I'll miss you too, Mei-Mei," Yin said sadly. "I'll call you whenever I can, okay?" Then she whispered into her ear, "Call me whenever you need help with Chao Xin."

Mei-Mei blushed and pulled away. "Yin!" she shouted.

Yin laughed. She's going to miss teasing her old friend and sister.

"Take care Gingka," Dashan said, shaking hands with Gingka. "Keep us updated on what happens in your journey."

"Will do, Dashan," Gingka said. "I hope we can find all of the Warriors in time."

"Chi-yun believes you will," Chi-yun said.

"We all do," Chao Xin said. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to call us."

"Come on guys!" Tsubasa shouted. "The plane is going to leave!"

The bladers went aboard. Yin gave Mei-Mei one last hug and got in.

Soon, the plane was in the sky. Zakia, Alex, and Yin sat at the left row together, wondering what was in store for them. Zakia was still disturbed from yesterday. Alex was worried for Zakia. Yin felt sad for Zakia, noticing how upset she is.

Zakia stared out the window in silence. Her head started pulsing. She ignored it and stared at the sky until she fell asleep thirty minutes later. She started feeling scared as another dream came.

_Zakia was in a mist form again. The mystery girl was next to her. They were behind one of the buildings in a barrack. Zakia scrunched up her nose in disgust, somehow being able to smell the place._

_The mystery girl nodded at her. Why? Zakia did not know. "You are okay. I heard of the attack of one of Black Earth's robots. Thank goodness that Master Zhang still has his warrior spirit."_

_Zakia looked at her. "Um, ah…" Zakia wondered what to call her._

_She saw the mystery girl blink behind her hood. "I never given you a name to call me by, have I? Well, you can call me by my cover name, Belisarius."_

"_So, Belisarius, am I here again because of the Elements?"_

_Belisarius shook her head. "No. This is my doing."_

"_What? How is that possible? If you could do this, why won't you include the other Warriors?" Zakia asked, mystified._

"_I can only do this with you," Belisarius said. "If I could communicate with the others, it will be much easier to find them and bring them together, no?"_

_Zakia nodded. "I guess…Why are you communicating with me right now?"_

"_You found the Air Warrior and now you are heading to Paris for the next Warrior. You have to be more careful and on guard. Black Earth will be sending robots to test your abilities. They want to see what you are all capable of. Once they located you, they will send a robot. You have to think of a plan if you are ever attacked. You may not be as lucky as yesterday."_

_Zakia nodded. She knew that she should've had a plan ready but she didn't have one. She can't with all the pressure of this war._

_Belisarius closed her visible eye and said, "I am able to contact you when you are awake and asleep. I could see what is going on through your and nature's eyes. I'll be helping you whenever I could. Just let me into your head when you feel your head pounding."_

"_That's why I had started feeling that pulse in my head," Zakia realized._

_Belisarius nodded and crossed her arms. "The Elements are too weak. I should've been more careful before and maybe you and the others wouldn't have to face the odd disasters."_

"_What do you mean?" Zakia asked._

_Belisarius sighed. Zakia felt that this mystery girl was upset but didn't show it in her facial features. "Two years ago, Black Earth stole most of the Elements from me. I went undercover to get them back and I brought Elements Earth, Fire, Air, Metal, Water, and Lightning. I wasn't careful enough and my cover got blown and the elements were stolen."_

"_Black Earth has been around that long?" Zakia asked. She thought that they were created a year ago._

"_They have been here _much_ longer than you think, Zakia," Belisarius said with a mysterious tone. "They have collected data of beyblade for years. They know every detail of almost every single bey and beybladers. They have data from the Dark Nebula all the way to Black Sun. They know the power of your new friends and their beys."_

"_You mean Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Kenta, and the others?"_

"_Yes. This is why you must learn how to battle. You have to conquer the fear that lives in your heart and forget about those bad memories in your head. Fear is your greatest enemy when facing the enemy, understand? Fear will only take over you and get you killed."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts, Earth Warrior. You have to regain your blader spirit and get Alex to train harder too. I can't have two of my Warriors injured or dead when they have a mission to complete."_

_Zakia bit her lip. "Earth Warrior, when you get to Paris and find the next Warrior, go and find the doorway in the romantic waters of Paris. You'll meet Adonis there. He'll help you out. That is, if he's not acting like a total flirty and cocky nut."_

_Zakia noticed by Belisarius's tone that she isn't a big fan of Adonis. "Belisarius, I know you told me that you'll tell me the truth about my family after the mission but can you tell me know? I really want to know," Zakia begged._

_Belisarius looked at her with no emotion and a gleam in her only visible eye. "As much as I want to tell you, I cannot. It will just be another distraction and you don't need any more of that. I don't want you to feel confused and hurt by the truth."_

"_Please?"_

"_No and that is my final decision. Now go and remember what I have said. Be careful."_

_Belisarius swiped through her again and the dream went black._

Zakia woke up and slowly got up with an expression of displeasure. That dream bugged her and she really wanted to know the truth. She sighed.

"Zakia, what's wrong?" Yin asked.

"Just another dream from Belisarius," Zakia told her.

"Who's Belisarius?" Alex asked.

"That's the mystery girl's cover name. She just had another chat with me," Zakia informed them. "I'll tell you when we get to Paris. How long is it until we reach our destination?"

"Less than an hour," Alex told her. "We'll be there soon."

Zakia blinked. She thought: _how come that my dreams seem less than ten minutes long but it is actually hours?_ She had to ask Belisarius next time they talk.

*In Paris near the Arc de Triomphe*

Zakia marveled at how beautiful the Arc de Triomphe is. She loves architectural buildings. She has always wanted to be an architect and an author so she is a total 'encyclopedia' as Alex calls her.

"Any bookworm facts about the Arc de Triomphe, Encyclopedia?" Alex asked Zakia with a smile.

"As in matter of fact I do, Computer Geek," Zakia said, giving him a look. Then her eyes sparkled. "Napoleon considered a triumphal arch patterned after those of ancient Rome and dedicated it to the glory of his army. It was completed in 1833 and was inducted in 1836. It is 162 feet tall and was marked as a romantic neoclassicism in the late 1800s."

"Neo-what?" Gingka asked.

"Neoclassicism," Zakia repeated. "It is of, relating to, or constituting a revival of the classical especially in literature, music, art or architecture," Zakia defined as if straight out of a dictionary.

Alex rolled his eyes. Gingka still looked confused but a little less than before.

"You like architecture?" Kenta asked.

"Like them?" Alex said incredulously. "She loves them! She sprouts out so many facts about them that I swear I would explode!"

"And you sprout out so many computer facts that I think my mind would explode," Zakia countered.

The two made faces at each other. "Okay," Yin interrupted, clasping her hands together. "Where's Sophie?"

"Madoka!" a voice shouted at them.

Sophie, Wales, Julian, and Klaus walked up to them. "Finally we found you in this crowd!" Sophie exclaimed. There were at least two hundred people all around the arc.

"Why are there so many people?" Yu asked.

"Cheri is a famous model and designer," Sophie reminded them. "When they found out that she is coming here, people started coming and swarming her."

"Where is she?" Yin asked. She was glad no one recognized her yet. She didn't know how famous she is in Paris and she didn't want to find out.

Sophie pointed to the thickest part of the crowd. They looked carefully and they saw about twenty bodyguards pushing the people back. Four other bodyguards walked up to them with a girl in the center of them.

"Cheri!" Sophie shouted. "We should go somewhere else to talk!"

"Agreed!" Cheri shouted. "All of you follow us!"

The bladers looked at each other and followed the two girls. They went into a long black limousine and they drove away.

In the car, Cheri and Sophie sighed. "Man, even with a disguise, people could still detect me," Cheri said as she took off her wig and glasses.

Cheri is beautiful and slender with soft pale skin, pale pink eyes, and long, flowing, lilac hair. She wore a short, ocean blue sleeveless dress with a collar and a black necktie. Over it, she had an unbuttoned white coat that reached her waist with bunched up fabric on the shoulders. She had transparent leggings with white and red rose patterns and pink gladiator shoes. She had a light blue and white belt with two long ribbons that curled down from it that held her bey gear. Around her left wrist was a charm bracelet with charms of love like doves, roses, and hearts. Around her neck was a gold chain necklace with a water drop charm. Cheri was about fifteen years old.

"So what is the deal with my visions and this whole Black Earth business?" Cheri asked as she folded her pearl white fan.

Zakia and Alex sighed and told her what they told to Yin.

When they finished, Cheri shivered and said, "I believe you but I just don't believe that I'm one of the warriors. I don't exactly like violence."

"None of the Warriors have a choice but to accept it," Alex said. "We don't want this kind of violence either."

Zakia looked out the window and thought about her dream. She and the other Warriors shivered, all feeling like they are being watched.

"What's wrong you guys?" Benkei asked.

"I feel like I'm being watched," Alex, Yin, and Cheri said while Zakia said, "We're being watched."

They all turned to Zakia. "Who's watching us Zakia?" Yin asked.

"Belisarius," Zakia told them, recognizing the energy in the air around them. It was the same powerful and cold yet comfortable energy that she felt during one of her chats with the mystery girl.

"Belisarius?" everyone but Alex and Yin asked.

"Belisarius is the cover name of the mystery girl," Zakia told them. "She told us to go find the doorway of the romantic waters of Paris and we'll meet a guy named Adonis."

"Romantic waters of Paris must mean the Seine River," Cheri said with a dreamy voice. "It's one of the most romantic spots in Paris. Am I right, Sophie?" Cheri grinned at her friend.

A faint blush appeared on Sophie's cheeks as she crossed her arms. "Maybe. How should I know?"

"I figured that out too," Zakia said, ignoring the exchange between the two friends. "I just don't get what doorway. The Seine River is four-hundred, eighty-five miles long and it has thirty-seven bridges. A bridge is the closest thing to a doorway that I can think off but I don't understand how to find the right one."

"Maybe it is something hidden," Yin said. "The cave we went to in China to find Master Zhang was almost completely hidden in the bamboo forest."

"Maybe but how can you hide a place in the Seine River?" Zakia asked. "And if it is hidden, where would we find it?"

"It does seem impossible," Cheri agreed. "Lots of people go there because of its beauty and the romantic atmosphere."

Zakia sighed. "I wish Belisarius could talk to me right now," she muttered hopelessly.

Julian gasped. "Is that hail?" he asked, pointing outside.

They all looked out and gasped. Hail as big as yams fell down the sky. "How is that possible?" Wales asked.

"The balance of nature is still thrown off," Tsubasa said.

"Balance of nature?" Klaus asked.

Zakia felt her head pulse and she remembered her dream. She let Belisarius into her mind.

_Zakia, listen to me,_ Belisarius said through her mind. _Things are getting worse! There is a blizzard in China, there's a flood in Egypt, and hail is falling down in Paris and so many other things! Have you figured out the riddle to finding Adonis yet?_

_No,_ Zakia told her._ We think it is in the Seine River but we don't know where exactly._

_You are correct about the river. I guess I should have given you more detail since there are so many places you could search. It is a bridge that is named after a German city where Napoleon defeated the Prussian army in 1806. That should be obvious enough. You then have to find a special hole that will lead you underground to Adonis. Hurry. Black Earth is pinpointing your locations this very second!_

She felt Belisarius leave.

Zakia said to her friends, "We have to go to the Seine River. I know where we have to go."

They all looked at her confusingly and Zakia grinned. "Trust me. And we should hurry. Black Earth is coming."


	8. Chapter 8

**REVISED: Not much but I did add a few things. This is the last chapter I have to revise and then chapter 9 will be posted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have to keep repeating this.**

* * *

Cheri made the driver drive to the bridge of Ponte d'léna in the Seine River. The view of the Eiffel Tower amazed the bladers from out of Paris. Zakia gasped and stars filled her eyes. "The Eiffel Tower!" she gasped and Alex groaned, knowing what was coming. "The Eiffel Tower was named after Gustave Eiffel, the main architect and designer of the tower. It is the tallest building in Paris! Its construction started in January 26, 1887 and was completed in March 31, 1889. Fifty designers and engineers created 5,300 drawings and—"

Alex clamped his hand over her mouth and said irritably, "This is not a time for a history lesson, Zakia! We need to look for this Adonis guy!"

Zakia shoved Alex's hand away and blushed sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot."

The rest sweat-dropped or shook their heads. They all got out and they followed Zakia to the entrance of the bridge. It was empty.

"I'm sure Belisarius meant this bridge," Zakia said. "She told me to find a special hole that will lead us to Adonis."

They started looking around, hoping that they wouldn't get hit by the falling ice. They found nothing and regrouped an hour later.

"Nothing?" Zakia asked. They all shook their heads.

Zakia sighed and felt her head pulse again. She let the connection in and Belisarius spoke to her.

_It isn't that hard to find the keyhole you know,_ Belisarius told her.

_Keyhole?_ Zakia asked.

_It is hidden underwater. Coral will be able to find it if she remembers. Use the Element Stone to open it. I'll stay connected to you in case they pinpoint your exact location. On average, you have twenty minutes._

Zakia looked at Cheri and said, "Cheri, Belisarius says that it is hidden underwater. She told me just now that you will be able to find it if you remember."

"Remember what?" Cheri asked. Everyone wondered how Zakia is talking to Belisarius.

Zakia shrugged. "She didn't tell me. Maybe it has something to do with beyblade. She also told me that we have about twenty minutes, more or less, before Black Earth finds us."

Cheri started thinking. She thought back to when she was eight years old.

_Cheri was playing outside in the yard and her parents came up to her. "Cheri," her father said. "We want to give you something."_

_Cheri stopped and looked up at them. "What is it?" Cheri asked._

_Her father took out a beyblade and handed it to Cheri. Cheri gasped and her eyes twinkled. The face bolt was ocean blue with a white swan the color of sea foam and a red rose in its beak. "I love it! Thank you, Mommy, Daddy!"_

_She hugged her parents. They hugged her back and when they pulled away, her mother spoke in her soft, peaceful, and loving voice. "Honey, in a few years, you will be doing something really important. When that day comes, you would have to help your friends with that bey, Aqua Cygnus. You would have to uncover the water veil to meet him. Practice and do your best okay?"_

_Cheri smiled and nodded. She didn't understand what most of the words her mother said but she said, "I will! I promise!"_

Cheri understood now. This was the day. She felt a mixture of happiness, sadness, and fear.

Zakia felt her mind sting painfully. She clutched it and shouted, "Ow!"

They looked at her. "What's wrong Zakia?" Alex asked worriedly.

"I think I felt that from Belisarius," Zakia muttered. She thought to her. _What is wrong, Belisarius? What was that for?_

_I'm sorry Earth Warrior,_ Belisarius said. _I'm training right now and I just got hit. I didn't realize that you could feel it._

Zakia sighed, not believing her for some reason. She asked Cheri, "Do you remember now?"

She nodded. "Yes. I get it now."

Cheri took out her bey, Aqua Cygnus, and launched it into the water. "Special move: Aqua Petal Dance!"

The bey's beast, a white swan with a red rose in its beak, came out and flapped its wings rapidly. Blue rose petal-shaped beams were shot at the river without Cheri's order.

Zakia gasped. Near the bridge, there was a lantern shaped hole the size of the Element Stone. Cheri willed her bey back to her but the water didn't move flood back in.

"This is weird," Klaus said, looking at the water.

_Hurry Zakia! _Belisarius said. _Black Earth is on their way!_

_Right._

Zakia jumped down into the mud and took out the Element Stone. She placed it into the hole and the ground it was on opened, revealing a staircase.

They all gasped and the others jumped down. "Hurry inside you guys," Zakia said urgently. "Black Earth is coming."

They all rushed inside. Zakia took the stone and hurried inside before the door closed and the water flooded back in.

When the entrance closed, lights opened up. The walls were glistening like abalone and the staircase was made of white marble. They glanced at each other and walked down the marble stairs.

When they reached the bottom, a light enveloped them. It was so bright that they had to over their eyes until they were adjusted to it.

The room was elegant and bright. It was as big as a ballroom. There were stone statues, crème colored walls, light peach colored couches with a golden trim, a white rug carpet, a mahogany table with intricate designs that was polished to a shine and a diamond and gold chandelier. It looked more like a place you would see in a mansion than an underwater cave.

A door at the back opened and a tall man around seventeen came in. He had light brown hair, sky blue eyes, and a lean and muscular figure. He wore a gray shirt that showed his muscles, jeans, and boots. He had a sword scabbard strapped to his waist.

The man grinned at them and all the girls blushed. His grin easily rivaled Alex's and it was more flirtatious than Alex's laid back one.

"Ah, Warriors and bladers, you finally came!" the man said. "I am Adonis. Pleasure meeting you, especially you fine little ladies."

The girls blushed even more as he took each of their hands and kissed them.

When he saw Zakia he wrapped an arm around her and said, "Belisarius, you look different. Since when did you have gold hair and glasses? Are you undercover or something?"

Zakia blushed and shook her head. "You're mistaken. I'm Zakia Phlox."

"Ah! Earth Warrior, I apologize. You just look very similar to Belisarius."

_Zakia, tell Adonis to quit the chat and get to business. Black Earth is outside in Paris near the Ponte d'léna! _Belisarius told Zakia.

"Um, Adonis, Belisarius told me to tell you to start on business," Zakia told him.

"Business as in the two of us," Adonis said, smiling flirtatiously at Zakia. Zakia blushed and the other girls pouted. The boys felt awkward. They were standing near the staircase with a sweat drop forming on their brows.

_Zakia, is it okay if I speak through you for a bit? _Belisarius asked.

_What does that mean? _Zakia asked_._

"Zakia, what is wrong, darling?" Adonis asked her.

"Belisarius asked if she could speak through me," Zakia told him.

Adonis grinned. "Let her. She's only going to control what you are saying for a few moments."

Zakia's friends glanced at each other in confusion.

_Um, I guess you could as long as you don't fully control me._

_I am only going to control your speech._

Zakia felt like she had another mind. Then she started talking in Belisarius's voice.

"Adonis," Zakia/Belisarius said. Zakia's voice sounded emotionless and cold, which confused the others until they remembered that that was Belisarius' voice.

"Ah, Belisarius, it is nice to hear that lovely voice of yours," Adonis said happily. He grinned and said, "What do you think of you and me going for a stroll by the Seine River when we meet up again?"

Zakia felt Belisarius's annoyance. "You know what I think, Adonis?"

"What?"

Then Zakia started shouting. "I think you should stop being such a flirty, overconfident nutcase just for a few minutes so we could get onto business! We are in a deadline and I cannot have the Warriors caught by Black Earth. If they are late or are captured by Black Earth and it is because of your fault, the only walking we will do is when I lead you to the Underworld with my clever through your skull!"

Zakia slapped her hand over her mouth as everyone but Adonis stared at her in shock. "Zakia…?" Alex asked, confused and stunned by what she said.

"That was Belisarius, not me," Zakia defended, extremely shocked.

Adonis laughed good-heartedly and said, "That is Belisarius! Come on Belisarius, baby! No need for the threat! Just take me on my offer and-"

Zakia growled and she shouted, "Don't call me baby! Just do your job you little son of a…" She went on a swearing and threat rant. When she finished she said angrily, "Understand me?"

Everyone was wide eyed except for Yu and Kenta whose ears have been covered by Tsubasa and Gingka. Zakia covered her mouth again. That was a scary rant.

"Damn, I forgot how colorful your language was," Adonis said shakily. He held his hands up and said, "Okay, okay, we'll start business. Warriors, follow me. The rest of you can relax here until we come back."

Zakia felt Belisarius leave her conscience. In her mind, Belisarius said: _sorry about that, Zakia. He gets on my nerves pretty quickly. I didn't mean to start that outburst._

_It is fine,_ Zakia told her. _But you do have a colorful language. And very many petrifying threats._

_I've been raised in unpleasant environments._

Zakia wondered what that meant. She wanted to ask how Belisarius was able to control her speech but she figured she wouldn't tell her.

They walked to the back door where Adonis came in from and they went inside the small room. In that room, they felt like they were under the sea. The walls were made of stone and were covered in algae like underwater stones. There was a foot long wide river around the perimeter of the walls and it reflected on the stones, making them glisten with colors of light.

The only thing in the room was a tall rock with a square slab on the top of it. Adonis picked up the slab and gave it to Cheri. "Here is your Element Tile. Make sure you keep it safe. You will need it."

Cheri's tile had a dew drop on a shell on one side and an ocean blue dagger with two fans on the other side. "Make sure you keep the Element Stone safe too," Adonis said to Zakia. "'The World of Nature is in Balance if the Elements are in Sync.' That is what the engraving on the stone says. I sense Black Earth nearby so if you want, you could go out through my back door while I hold them off. You know, like your ladies' knight and shining armor." He grinned at them.

Cheri, Zakia, and Yin blushed at his grin and Alex sighed, wondering if Adonis would ever stop acting like a flirt. Zakia heard Belisarius growl in annoyance.

"Okay…" the girls giggled.

_No need,_ Belisarius told Zakia. _They are retreating back to the base. The ones they sent were a group of high leveled robots that none of you are able to match. I messed with the computer and now they are heading back to the Paris Base. They think that you are heading to the Himalayas. Hurry out of there before they find out that you are still in Paris._

Zakia told the others what Belisarius told her. They nodded. "We could use my private jet to get around," Cheri said. "It is quicker and we won't have to pay all those expenses."

They went back to the previous room and updated the others of what they are doing next. "You will have to head to Brazil for the next warrior," Adonis said. He winked and said, "Good luck."

The girls blushed again and they all left the cave.

The entrance opened up and the water parted as they went up. They went into the limousine and everyone sat down. Before they left, Cheri told the driver, "We have to use the _secret_ private jet."

The driver- who was around fifty- nodded. "Yes Madam Cheri. To where shall I take you?"

"Brazil," Cheri said, shocking the driver. "Thompson, my friends and I have to go there. It is urgent. Don't tell mother. She can't know."

Thompson nodded. "Madam Sophie and her team are coming also?"

"No. Just me and my new friends."

"Understood. I'll drop off Madam Sophie and her team then we will get the plane."

"Thanks Thompson."

Cheri sat down in the back next to Sophie and told them, "We'll be going soon. Sophie, Wales, Julian, Klaus, you are all staying right?"

They nodded. "Keep us informed on what is happening okay Cheri?" Sophie said. "I would want to know what is going on and if you are safe."

"I will Sophie. No worries," Cheri reassured her. She then whispered to her, "Contact me if you ever need help with Wales. Just because I'll be gone it doesn't mean you can't ask help from the love professor."

Sophie blushed and growled. "Shut up Cheri," she muttered.

Cheri grinned and they started discussing about the next warrior.

"Her name is Elyana Thorn," Alex said, looking at it map. "I wonder how we will find her."

"We'll figure it out when we get there," Zakia said. "For now, our main worry is getting out of here before Black Earth finds out that we are still here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! I finally uploaded a new chapter to this story. I was super stuck on what to do. I hope this chapter is good.**

* * *

The Warriors, Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya, Benkei, Tsubasa, and Yu were in Cheri's jet in the kitchen. Food was laid out in front of them in the table and they were all eating lunch. Alex had his laptop out and was checking the map. He clicked on Elyana's name and a separate screen popped up.

"Look what I found," Alex said with a grin. "Here's the info I've been looking for!"

"What does it say?" Zakia asked. She leaned over and read the screen. "Name: Elyana Thorn. Age: Nine Years Old. Beyblade: Ember Ateles. She really is young. How are we going to find her?"

"Easy," Yu said. "Her bey is Ember Ateles, right, so all we have to do if ask around for a nine year old girl with that name."

"Well," Tsubasa said. "That doesn't sound too bad. We can split up and ask around. The only problem is how to make it not sound weird like we want to stalk her or something."

"Well," Alex said, "I sent Hikaru the information about her and the last warrior. They might be able to find more info."

Madoka, who was also on her laptop, sighed. "There aren't any tournaments because of the weather. It's raining fish in Brazil. Literally! How is that possible?"

She showed them the screen and it showed a city, the same city they were headed to, with fish falling down from the sky. Everyone sweat-dropped. "It's not," Zakia said, looking disgusted. She was a vegan with a love for most animals and she definitely does _not_ want to go to a city with dead fish piling around in the streets.

She felt a pulse in her head and she let Belisarius in. _"That really is messed up," _she thought to her. Zakia noticed that she was still monotonous. Zakia wondered why. _"All in time, Zakia. All in time."_

"_Oops, I forgot you can read my mind."_

"_Well, remember. You have that photographic memory. You shouldn't forget."_

"_Belisarius, why is it raining fish?"_

"_I don't know. This never happened before. I'm guessing Element Water was too weak to make rain there in Brazil. The closest thing to fish is Element Life. That element creates and gives life, obviously, but why it's raining fish…This is a new level of weird. Then again, they aren't normal."_

"_Well, on the bright side, Brazil doesn't need to go fishing or importing fish and everything is free!"_

Belisarius snorted. _"If you think of it in that sense and not that the world is ending, then yes, it's optimistic."_

"_Do you always have to look at the big picture and make everything gloomy?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Wow."_

Zakia turned back to the group who were staring at her with either an amused expression or a worried one. Zakia blinked and asked, "What?"

Kyoya answered, "You were staring off into space and making facial expressions out of nowhere."

Zakia blushed. "Oh, I was talking to Belisarius."

Gingka tilted his head to the side. "I still don't understand why Belisarius can talk to you only. There must be a way to talk to the other Warriors, right?"

"_I might be able to but it will release out a magical wave of energy while I create the link,"_ Belisarius said. _"I can't blow my cover."_

Zakia told them what Belisarius just said.

"Magical?" Benkei asked.

Zakia shrugged. "Apparently, she can do magic."

"_Warriors are supposed to have some magic,"_ Belisarius informed her.

"_Really? I never knew!"_

"_Yes. Only the descendants with the most magical blood can become the next line of Warriors. That's why you are the Earth Warrior and not your brother."_

"_You know Adam?"_ Zakia asked in shock._ "Do you know where he is? Can you tell me?"_

"_My answer will be like the rest. You just have to wait until you complete your mission."_

"_Belisarius, please…"_

"_No. I have to go now, Earth Warrior. Be careful. You might meet more challenges than just Black Earth in Brazil. I may not be able to help this time since I was almost caught last time when I helped in Paris. Once you find the Fire Warrior, you have to look for Zelda. She'll be in the heart of the fire pool. I'm sure Thorn will be able to find the right flame to the door. Dare I say this, just give her sugar."_

Belisarius left her mind, leaving Zakia extremely confused. At the questioning looks that were thrown at her, she told them what Belisarius said except for the mention of her brother. She wanted to keep that a secret for now.

"So the Warriors are magicians as well?" Kenta asked, surprised.

"Apparently," Zakia mumbled.

"Heart of the fire pool?" Alex groaned. "I hope that doesn't mean we have to go in a volcano or something."

"There aren't any volcanos near the city," Madoka informed him. "It must mean something else."

"Maybe this Fire Warrior will know," Benkei said.

"Yeah," Kyoya agreed. "Yin and Cheri found their guardian so maybe this kid will too."

Zakia looked up at the ceiling. "This is going to take longer, though. We only have two weeks left…"

"We'll make it," Alex told her. "Don't worry."

"I know but I can't help it."

The rest of the meal went without another word.

/\\\/\\\

It was nearly midnight when they arrived in Brazil so they slept in the jet. There were five rooms inside with four beds each so they split into groups and rested for the night. Cheri, Yin, Zakia, and Madoka slept in one room. Gingka, Kenta, Benkei, and Kyoya slept in another. Tsubasa, Yu, and Alex slept in the last one.

Zakia was currently sitting in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. Her once golden hair was now a purple-pink color and her golden eyes were now a blue-grey, much like the mystery girl's. She always wondered why her appearance changes in the night. She never understood it since she was certain its not typically normal.

She yawned as sleep suddenly crashed into her like a wave. She stood up and went to her bed. The second she closed her eyes, a dream entered her mind.

_Zakia was once again in her mist form on top of a hill. She looked around, hoping to see Belisarius. She wasn't there and Zakia noticed that she was in her village, not in Black Earth's Japan base. "This is a normal dream then," Zakia thought. Her senses awoken and the different sounds and smells drifted to her. She felt a strong aura all around her but she doesn't know what or whose it was. It was something she never felt before…it was so powerful. She blinked in wonder. "Why am I in mist form though? And whose aura is that?"_

_Zakia looked out at the peaceful village in front of her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She realized that she was homesick. She found herself wishing that everything was back to normal and was carefree. She wished to be out in the cherry blossom orchid reading a book and having Adam tease her…her mom's home cook meals…her father and her training and laughing together…_

_She opened her eyes, staring down at the earth floor, tears falling down from her eyes. She felt that aura again and a flash of amber surrounded her. When that flash was gone, she looked up and gasped in horror._

_She was no longer on the hill overlooking the bustling village. She was now in a cottage in the cherry blossom orchid. But that wasn't what terrified her. Nor was it that the orchid was in fire and a younger version of her brother, Adam, fighting off these shadow-like creatures with an amber-colored lion with an earth brown mane and eyes. It was who she saw through the window inside the cottage._

_Her mother was giving birth and her father was helping her._

_Somehow, she knew what time and date it was. 11:54 p.m., August 22, 1996. This was just eleven minutes before she was born._

_She watched wide-eyed, tears falling freely like a rainstorm. At 11:56, a baby girl with tufts of silver hair and small silver eyes was born. Zakia watched in confusion then stared back at her mom who was still in labor. At 12:06, exactly ten minutes after, a similar looking girl but with tufts of gold hair and gold eyes was born._

_Zakia gasped. That was her. But…who was the other girl?_

_Realization struck her. "If…if this is what really what happened in the past…if this dream isn't fake…then, that means…I have a twin sister?" she thought as she fell to the ground on her knees. "If this is true…why haven't they told me anything? Why haven't I ever met her? What happened to her?"_

_A screech filled the orchid and she turned around. The last of the shadow-creatures disappeared and the fire dissipated. The orchid looked like there wasn't even a spark of flame ignited in it. It was undamaged. But how?_

_She turned back to her mom who was holding the two baby girls in her arms with love, worry, and sadness. Her lips moved. Zakia couldn't hear her but she was able to read her lips._

"_Leanna and Zakia," she said, "my twin baby girls. Whatever happens in the future, know that mommy loves you."_

_Zakia cried again. She already knew that. "But wait," she thought. "Leanna?"_

_She watched as her mother gave Zakia a green leaf charm…the same one that she wears on her necklace. Then to the other one, Leanna, a skull and crossbones charm that seemed odd to her. Zakia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that._

_She spotted Adam running into the house. The lion stood next to her. For a second, Zakia thought he could see her, but then she remembered that this was a dream of the past. Her bones nearly jumped out of her flesh when he began talking to her._

"_Earth Warrior," he said with a warm smile. Well, as much of a smile as a lion can muster._

"_F-Faraji?" she stuttered. She was surprised that this was the village elder. Sure, she's seen the seventy-year-old lion millions of times but she was a bit slow in realizing that this was him sixteen, almost seventeen, years ago. "I-Is that really you?"_

"_Yes, little one," he told her. "I see IT decided to show you the past. I am quite surprised as I am sure this will affect you greatly but IT must have a reason."_

"_IT?" Zakia asked. "You're not talking about that clown, right?"_

_Faraji looked at her in confusion. "Pardon me?"_

_Zakia slapped her forehead. "Sorry. I forgot this is the past. Who is this IT?"_

"_That will be known in time."_

_Zakia sighed. She was getting tired at that answer. She looked back at her parents and brother. He three looked tired and wary. Adam was only ten and he looked the worst. Then again, he did just fight some creatures earlier._

"_Faraji, what were you fighting?" she asked. "Why am I here? Is this real? Do I really have a twin sister?"_

_Faraji looked sadly at her and Zakia begged with her eyes. "Please," she pleaded. "I need to know! Do you know what is going to happen to my parents in the future? If you do, can you tell me? And where does Adam go off? Please. I need to know!"_

"_I am sorry, little one," said the old lion. "I am afraid I cannot tell. I believe that this Belisarius girl that has that link with you in the future is the only one who can tell you the full truth."_

"_She won't tell me until I find all the Warriors!"_

"_Then you must find them quickly."_

"_Faraji!" Then a thought occurred to her. "How do you know Belisarius?"_

_Faraji made a secretive smirk that annoyed Zakia. "I have a special reason how but that will—"_

"—_be answered in time," Zakia mumbled sadly. "I'm tired of these secrets."_

"_I know but I will give you a few hints," he told her, making her perk up. "My color is amber. That girl is the moon and you are the sun. In the future of all, death comes to certain in different ways."_

_Zakia growled in frustration. "That doesn't make—" __She fell silent as she thought about the last line. "Someone in my family died?"_

_Faraji just looked down in sorrow. "It is time for you to wake up. I won't erase your memories as IT wants you to know this. There is a reason why you don't remember her and you will know it in time."_

"_Faraji," Zakia cried. "Please!"_

"_You have to go search for the Fire Warrior now. Good luck. Make sure you don't tell this to anyone but Belisarius. She is the only one that must know if you need to talk about it."_

_Amber light filled her vision and everything turned black._

Zakia snapped her eyes open and sat up in her bed. She looked up and noticed Cheri, Yin, and Alex looking at her in worry. "Zakia, are you okay?" Alex asked her. "Cheri and Yin called me and told me that you were crying and mumbling things in your sleep the whole night and couldn't wake you up."

Zakia felt her cheeks and indeed, they were wet. "I-I just had a bad dream, that's all," she answered, feeling guilty about having to keep this from them, especially Alex who has always been there by her side the past months. "Something from my past but it is nothing serious. Don't worry about it. What time is it?"

They looked at her, still worried and not-believing, but Alex told her, "It's only ten minutes after dawn. Madoka woke up earlier to help Thompson with breakfast. Are you sure you are alright?"

Zakia nodded and smiled. "I'm fine. I'm going to wash up, okay? We should start looking for the Fire Warrior as soon as we can. The longer we stay here, the higher the chance we will end up being caught by Black Earth."

The three nodded and left.

Zakia stayed in her bed for a few more minutes, thinking about the dream, before she got up to do what she said.

In two hours, she and the others stepped out of the jet. They split up into three groups: The Warriors in one, Gingka, Tsubasa, Kyoya, and Madoka in another, and Benkei, Yu and Kenta in the third.

"Remember," Zakia said. "Her name is Elyana Thorn and her bey is Ember Ateles. If you find her, call the rest of us and we'll search for Zelda. Make sure to be back in the jet before dusk that way you won't be ambushed by Black Earth."

The others nodded and they went in different directions.

Unknown to them, four siblings eavesdropped from afar. They smirked.

"They are looking for that twerp," Ian sneered.

"I never knew that little brat had a bey," Selen commented.

Enzo jumped up and down. "Ember Ateles, Zelda, Black Earth, huh? That sounds mysterious, huh? Argo, what will we do?"

Argo smirked and got an evil gleam in his eyes. "Reach her before the others do. She seems important so why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"What's the plan?" his siblings asked. Argo just smirked even wider.

* * *

**Finally I am done! I hope this chapter was interesting. The Fire Warrior will probably come in the next chapter or in two chapter depending what comes in my mind. I'm not sure if I did that dream really well but I think it's acceptable.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally updated Chapter 10! Thanks a lot to Thunder Crush for helping me out with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB.**

* * *

Enzo left the candy store, disappointed. Thirty minutes ago, he and his siblings split up to search for Elyana. They know her enough that she would usually be where food, animals, or beys are. Enzo and Selen left to search in the different food stores and street vendors she goes to while Ian left to the zoo and Argo to the WBBA Park.

"That leaves one last place," Enzo said as he ran off. He ran all the way to a small cream and peach colored building with an aroma of different types of pastries and desserts.

Enzo smirked, immediately spotting a nine year old girl eating a doughnut. Then he sweat-dropped, seeing a mountain of plates on the table next to her that is half the size of him. The nine year old girl was stuffing down food faster than a vacuum sucking in dirt from a carpet.

"Her appetite is amazing, huh?" Enzo sighed before he walked up to her.

The girl had red eyes the color of flames and dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with two curls framing the side of her face. Her orange hoodie had a red stripe going down the middle and looked big enough to be a dress. It was unzipped, revealing a yellow blouse with puffed sleeves and matching shorts that were also slightly puffy. On her feet were dark grey boots with a fire-shaped buckle on each and around her neck was a gold chain necklace with a fire-shape charm.

"Hey, Elyana," Enzo said as he sneered.

The girl, Elyana Thorn, looked up at him and narrowed her eyes though she was shaking from all the sugar she had. "What do you need, Enzo?" Elyana asked warily. "Where are your crazy siblings?"

Enzo glared. "You have to come with me if you want to see them."

"Why would I want to do that?" Elyana asked, nearly shouting. She was trying her best to control her sugar high since she was cautious. "I don't exactly trust you! And I don't want to see your siblings!"

"Well, you're coming with me anyways!"

Elyana got up and ate the last piece of her chocolate doughnut. "Not happening, Garcia Runt!"

Enzo's eye twitched. He took out his bey and launcher and aimed it at her. "If you won't come with me willingly, then I'll have to force you!"

Elyana jumped back a few feet and aimed her bey at him as well. "You must be crazy if you think you can beat me, especially when I just ate!"

A smirk made an appearance on Enzo's lips. "Ember Ateles, huh? What they said is true."

"They?!" Elyana screamed. "How do you know I had a bey? This is the first time I showed it to anyone!"

Instead of answering her question, Enzo began to count down. "3…2…1…"

"Let it rip!" the two kids shouted as they pulled the string and their beys flew. Ray Gasher and Ember Ateles clashed head on.

Suddenly, Elyana began squealing excitedly and jumping up and down. Enzo looked at her in question. "This is so cool!" the nine year-old screamed. "This is the first time I actually battled someone and I am so psyched!"

"Then this should be easy!" Enzo said confidently.

"Don't be so sure~" Elyana sang as she started to shake and jump high in the air. "I can feel the sugar and adrenaline running in my veins!"

Gasher used its performance tip to jump and attack Ateles from above. Elyana squealed again and shouted, "This is so exciting!"

Enzo looked at her funny. "You're not taking this seriously!" he said, annoyed.

Elyana swayed her torso side to side. "Why? I know I'm going to win! That's why I'm not fighting back!"

"What?"

"But if you want me to fight, I'll fight! Ateles!"

Ateles flashed and dodged Gasher's next attack. Gasher crashed into the floor but continued spinning. Ateles began to bounce around rapidly and randomly crashing into Gasher. Elyana's bey was moving around so fast and at different directions, Enzo couldn't keep track. Her bey always came from one side but then the other the next second.

"How are you doing that?" Enzo asked at Elyana who was grinning.

"A monkey on a sugar high~" Elyana sang as she began to skip in a circle and singing that line repeatedly.

"Sugar high?" Enzo asked then he groaned and face-palmed. "This is so not amazing!"

He shook his head. "You can fight though. That's amazing! That means it won't be boring, huh?"

Elyana stopped skipping and singing. "What's up Enzo? No tricks or cheats?"

Enzo smirked darkly. Elyana didn't notice since she began to hum and focused her eyes at Gasher. Enzo studied Ateles and when he saw an opening, he shouted, "Gasher, right there!"

Elyana blinked as Gasher barely dodged Ateles' attack. Ateles crashed into the ground, causing some dust to fly. Elyana pouted. "Meanie!" she muttered but grinned again when Ateles spun back closer to her. Then she frowned. "This is getting boring!" she whined.

"Boring huh?" Enzo asked. He did a cartwheel to the side. "Then I'll end it! Special move, Slumdog Driver!"

Gasher used a nearby ledge to leap into the air and formed itself in a drill-like tornado aimed at Ateles.

To his confusion, Elyana went even more hyper than what is normal…for her. "I know how that special move works, Garcia Runt! Ember Ateles! Let's go! HYPER FLAME CRAZE!"

Just when Gasher was about to hit Ateles, the fire-colored bey started jumping and running wildly like it was on a rampage, leaving a trail of fire behind it. Enzo gasped and stepped back. "This is amazing!" he gasped. "How are you doing this?"

"My little secret~" Elyana started spinning. "I'm still on a sugar high~"

Then, when Gasher landed, missing Ateles, the flames started to grow and engulfed Gasher in a bed of flames. Enzo screamed. Elyana giggled. "Ateles, finish Gasher off!"

Ember Ateles spun towards Gasher, the flames not affecting it in anyway, and crashed into it, causing an explosion. The two blocked their faces with their hands as a strong wind from the explosion blew. When they turned back, the fire was gone and the only trace was minor ashes in the floor. A cloud of dust still shielded the beys from their views.

Finally, the dust faded away and the result was seen. Enzo fell to the ground and Elyana cheered. "Boom baby!" she cried out.

Ray Gasher was half buried in the ground with Ember Ateles still spinning next to it. "This is not amazing," Enzo sighed.

Elyana caught her bey. "That was so fun!" she screamed. Then she sighed. "I'm hungry though."

When she said that, Enzo face-palmed. "Of course," he groaned. Then he looked up at Elyana who was about to leave. "Hey, brat," he said and Elyana turned to him.

"What is it this time, Garcia Runt?" she asked in annoyance. "I'm not going to go with you and I'm hungry!"

Enzo rummaged through his jacket and took out a packet of candy corn and a three foot long chocolate bar. Elyana's eyes twinkled at the sight. Enzo sighed, feeling upset that he has to part with his candy but if he doesn't bring her, he'll be in trouble with Argo.

"If you come with me, I'll give you these," Enzo said albeit reluctantly.

Suddenly, he felt a wind and his candy were snatched out of his hand. Elyana immediately started devouring the candy corn. "You can't find candy corn here!" Elyana squealed. "Take me there!"

Enzo sweat-dropped but began to lead her to the Plaza.

In the Plaza, Argo, Ian, and Selen were waiting for Enzo and wondering if he had better luck than they did. They turned around when they heard their little brother shouted, "Big brothers, Selen, here she is!"

Enzo jogged up to them after telling Elyana to wait next to the statue. She sat at the edge and slowly ate the candy corn, savoring its taste. The Garcia siblings smirked.

"Took us nearly an hour and a half but we found her," Selen sneered.

Argo turned to the cowering kids that were huddled in the corner. "You brats, you know what to do," he barked at them. "Go!"

They hurriedly scurried off and the siblings waited on roof of one of the houses. Elyana didn't notice any of this as she was too wrapped up in her candy. She had a feeling something was going to happen but she was more absorbed in her hunger that she ignored it. "It's probably nothing," Elyana said as she kicked her legs and tossed a candy corn in her mouth.

A little while later, in another area of the city, Yu was coming out of another candy store alone. Benkei, Kenta, and Yu split up a little earlier, thinking they'll cover more ground this way. He was about to leave when a group of kid bladers walked by. He heard one say:

"That girl was strong!"

One of his friends nodded. "That Ateles bey was difficult! I'm not surprised she beat us."

Yu blinked. "Ateles bey?" He called after them, "Hey!"

They turned to him and Yu said, "Where is this girl with the Ateles bey?"

The group became nervous but Yu ignored it. "She's…at the Plaza," one of them told Yu. "Dark brown hair, red eyes…you can't miss her!"

Then they ran off, leaving Yu confused at their reactions. He shook it off and went to the Plaza, the same Plaza where he battled the Garcia siblings in the Brazilian Street Battle. He thought about finding the others but decided against it since she might leave by the time they all get there.

Yu made it to the Plaza in ten minutes and saw a girl with dark brown hair and fiery red eyes eating the last of her candy corn. "That must be her," Yu said as he began to run to her, thinking that this was easy. Then he stopped.

"Maybe a bit _too_ easy," he said as he stared at the girl who has yet to notice him. _"I just arrived here not too long ago,"_ he thought. _"How convenient is it that a group of bladers just walked by me, talking about the girl we are searching for on the same day we arrived? Then they looked scared all of a sudden…"_

Yu gasped in realization but it was too late as four beys spiraled towards him. He luckily moved out of the way in time as he looked at the four familiar beys.

"The Garcias!" Yu shouted as he looked where they came from. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the girl get up with anger and shock in her eyes.

"Look it here. We only managed to get Yu," Ian said in disappointment.

"It doesn't matter," Argo said. He clenched a fist. "We'll take them out one by one!"

"Argo is right," Selen agreed. "They'll all be looking for that little brat here anyways."

She nodded at Elyana. Yu turned to the girl with wide eyes. "You're working with them?"

Elyana gapped at him. "Of course not! They just told me to wait here! They bribed me with candy! I'm not going to decline an offer of candy corn! You can't buy that here you know!"

They turned to the Garcia siblings again. "Even after these years, none of you have changed your ways!" Yu shouted. He took his bey. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! Go Libra!"

Libra entered the battle and attacked the closest bey, Ray Gasher. Enzo growled and the two beys pushed each other with equal power. Just when Yu was about to get the upper hand, the three other beys clashed into his and trapped him.

"Libra!"

"Don't forget about us, little dude," Ian smirked. "We'll finish you off real soon!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Elyana shouted as she quickly launched her bey. Ateles spiraled towards Gasher, knocking it out of balance. It crashed into Ray Cancer and Libra used this opportunity to run away.

"Thanks," Yu said, smiling at Elyana.

"No problem," Elyana winked. Then she turned back to their opponents' beys. "It's still two against four though…this will be difficult."

"A family of cheaters," Yu growled. "How did you know we were searching for Elyana anyways!" he asked them.

Elyana blinked and the Garcia siblings smirked. "We overheard you," Enzo said as he did a handstand. "It sounded like an amazing opportunity to get revenge on all of you!"

"Why are you searching for me?" Elyana asked.

"Long story and my friends will tell you once we finish them off," Yu told her and Elyana pouted.

"Finish us off, you say?" Argo laughed. "You are outnumbered. We are stronger than the last time we battled! You won't defeat us!"

"News flash! I got stronger as well!" Yu said back. "Libra, let's show them. Sonic Wave!"

Libra spun around the area, sending green vibrations at the enemy beys. The four beys dodged them all, making Yu annoyed. "Stay still, will ya!" Yu said impatiently.

"That line is so old," Elyana muttered before singing, "Ateles, time for a rampage!"

Ateles flashed and spun wildly at random directions. Most of the time, it would aim at the enemy beys and successfully sending them back.

"What are you planning, brat?" Selen asked Elyana.

Elyana winked and stuck out her tongue out. "You know 'Brat' stands for 'Beautiful, Rich, and Talented' along with 'Born, Raised, and Trained' and 'Banana, Rice, Applesauce, and Toast'?" They all stared at her with funny faces, wondering why she would mention that at a time like this "That reminds me, I'm still hungry! And you Garcia bullies are taking away my second to the last meal before lunch time!"

"You want to eat?" Enzo asked. "Then eat this!"

Ray Gasher attacked Ateles while Cancer slammed into Libra. The four beys pushed against each other. Then, Ray Gil and Cyclone Herculeo attacked from behind, sending the two beys flying.

Yu and Elyana gasped. "Don't forget about us," Ian smirked. "Herculeo!"

This time, Herculeo attacked Libra while Gil attacked Ateles. The impacts caused sparks to fly and Ateles and Libra were sent back. Elyana and Yu were so focused on battling the two beys; they didn't notice the last two Ray beys flying towards them from above until it was too late.

Gasher and Cancer slammed into Ateles and Libra with full force, causing them to be knocked off balance and fly towards their owners. Luckily, they managed to land and continue spinning, albeit a bit wobbly and slowly.

"This is not good," Yu growled as he clenched his teeth.

"What do we do…?" Elyana whispered in concentration.

The Garcia siblings started to laugh. "We're impressed you are able to stand up to us this long but this battle is going to end!" Ian smirked.

Enzo did some gymnastic routines. "It's amazing, huh? Amazing! We'll defeat you for sure!"

"People who say that before the battle ends usually lose!" Elyana shouted at them, wildly waving her arms. "It's called jinx!"

"We'll prove it too you then," Argo sneered. "Ray Gil: Keel Strangler!"

"Blazer Slash!"

"Double Slumdog Driver!"

Before Elyana or Yu can do anything, two beys, one green and the other purple, entered the battle and pushed the two beys out of harm's way at last second. The four enemy beys slammed into the dirt ground, causing a huge explosion that surrounded the whole Plaza in smoke.

When the smoke disappeared, they all turned to the two new beys. The Garcias growled. Elyana blinked. Yu grinned.

"Its…"

* * *

**Finished! I hope you liked this chapter. This is the first chapter that I had a _real_ battle in so I hope it wasn't bad. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally have Chapter 11. This chapter was a bit difficult for me so I hope it's good! And thank you Thunder Crush, again, for helping me out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB. Only my OCs and this plot.**

* * *

They all turned to the entrance of the Plaza and saw Kyoya and Tsubasa running towards them.

"Yo-Yo! Tsubasa!" Yu shouted and grinned.

Kyoya twitched at the nickname and Tsubasa said, "We heard that the girl with the Ateles bey was here. We came to see if it was true but found you in a battle against the Garcias. This is the second time you were lured into a trap here!"

"Oh!" Elyana shouted in surprise. "I recognize you two! Kyoya Tategami and Tsubasa Otori!"

"So this is the brat that we are looking for?" Kyoya scowled. "She doesn't look like much."

"Well, _Yo-Yo_, you don't look like a person to work in a team and look who you are with!" Elyana said, sticking her tongue out at him. "So called lone lion but really is in a pride! Not strong enough alone, Yo-Yo?"

"Why you little—"

"It's a fair game now, Garcia bullies!" Elyana interrupted Kyoya as she turned to the Garcia siblings. "I told you it was jinxed! Now we can win and I can soon eat!"

Kyoya snorted. "This will be easy. You four only have the ability to win because you use each other. If it's on a fair one on one battle, you'll lose no doubt. Heck, even in a fair battle, you'll still lose against us."

"Is that a challenge, Lion Boy?" Ian asked as he sent a glare at the Leone wielder.

"Is it obvious? Or are you too dense?"

The Garcia siblings growled at Kyoya who just smirked. Elyana started jumping up and down and waving her arms. "If we're going to battle one-on-one, I call Selen! I want to get back at her for calling me a brat. Even though bananas, rice, applesauce, and toast are so yummy, I am sadly not a meal course for a diet!"

"What?" Kyoya and Tsubasa asked in confusion. They gave the younger girl weird looks. The others just sweat-dropped.

Selen shook her head and smirked. "Bring it on, little girl. You'll regret it."

Argo pointed his finger at Tsubasa in a challenging manner. "I have a score to settle with you from the World Championships, Eagle Boy."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Three years and you're still hung up about it. Fine. I'll just beat you again."

Yu and Enzo glared at each other and Ian and Kyoya smirked.

"Come on, Cancer! Power Surge!" Selen shouted as she waved her hands in front of her.

"Gasher: Claw Slicer!"

"Herculeo: Pytonic Golden Armor!"

"Gil! Battle Mode Booster!"

A reddish-orange aura engulfed Ray Cancer and Ray Gasher. A red aura surrounded Cyclone Herculeo and a purple aura surrounded Ray Gil. The four beys attacked their opponent, causing mini explosions and sparks every time they clashed.

"This…what did you do?" Tsubasa asked. He flabbergasted by the amount of power that suddenly surged into Gil.

Kyoya and Yu had similar reactions while Elyana pouted and muttered, "This is as bad as Brussels sprouts!"

The Garcia siblings laughed. "How do you like our new techniques?" Argo said cockily. "They boost our attack power. How will you handle this, eh?"

Enzo's bey was jumping faster and higher. Ateles attacked Selen's bey but it didn't have much of an effect. Ian's bey was spinning faster than when it started. Argo's bey seemed to move more swiftly and quickly.

"Let's go Eagle!" Tsubasa shouted.

Eagle began speeding towards Ray Gil but every time it aimed an attack, it would move out of the way. At the same time, Yu tried to aim for every moment Gasher lands but it was too fast and he would end up missing. It didn't help that while Gasher comes down, it adds power into the landing. Kyoya was doing okay and lucky for him, there is no cyclone stadium so it's somewhat equal between him and Ian.

They battled for what seemed hours but were only a few minutes. Elyana got fed up. "I AM RUNNING OUT OF PATIENCE!" she shouted. "I'M HUNGRY AND I WANT TO EAT!" She blinked and grinned. "That's it!"

"What?" Yu asked, hoping that she got a plan.

Elyana reached into the inside of her jacket and pulled out the three foot long chocolate bar and a liter of soda. "I have food right here!"

They stared at her before they anime fell. Yu, Tsubasa, and Kyoya stood back up. Kyoya shouted at her, "We're in a middle of a battle! How can you think of food at a time like this? How can you even fit that in your jacket without showing any bulges?"

"I have my ways," Elyana said mysteriously as she sat on the ground and began to eat the chocolate bar. Right before she took a bite though, she shouted, "Come on Ateles! Let's start a rampage!"

Ateles flashed and began jumping fast and high like Gasher. It attacked Cancer from above, always hitting dead center. It affected the bey more as it wasn't as protected on the top then it is to the sides.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" Selen asked the nine year-old girl who ignored her and took a swig of her soda. She was already half way both the soda and chocolate bar. She was beginning to shake like a maraca.

The others ignored the two girls and battled. Libra dodged an incoming attack, causing Gasher to crash into the floor. By luck, Eagle managed to hit Gil and sent it flying. Leone and Herculeo attacked head on but it was clear the Leone was starting to get the upper hand.

Elyana finally finished her food and now was shaking like a phone on vibrate in the middle of an earthquake. "GAH! I am so hyped up now!" she screamed. The others winced and covered their ears to muffle her yelling. "Ateles, HYPER FLAME CRAZE!"

Ateles became a blur that soon became a rocket of fire. Everywhere it went, a trail of fire was left behind. Cancer became caged in; the same way Gasher was when Enzo battled Elyana. Everyone but Elyana began to sweat in the heat. Elyana just danced and spun around.

"Let's bring it home, Ateles!" Elyana chanted.

Ateles appeared from behind a wall of flame and spun towards Cancer. The two beys met and Cancer was sent flying to the wall of the house the Garcias were on, creating a crater. Elyana jumped and fist bumped the air. "That's the way the sugar rolls!" Elyana cheered in victory.

"Selen!" the Garcia brothers shouted as they turned to their sister who stared in disbelief.

"No way…" Selen muttered.

Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Yu took this chance to attack. "Shining Tornado Buster!"

"Final Inferno Blast!"

"King Lion Crushing Fang!"

From afar, the Warriors and the others met up in front of a small street vendor who was cooking the fish that oddly rained down yesterday. Zakia looked green to the face.

"Ugh, I wish we can find that girl quick," Zakia murmured sickly. "If we stay here any longer, I'm going to hurl!"

Gingka grinned. "Well, lucky for you, I overheard a group of kids saying that the girl with the Ateles bey is in the Plaza. We should get—"

He was interrupted by a huge explosion ten blocks down. They saw smoke rising up from an area.

"Isn't that where the Plaza is?" Kenta asked in shock.

Without wasting another second, the group ran towards the explosion. They arrived just in time to see the Garcias fleeing. Gingka spotted Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Yu grinning in triumph.

"You guys!" Gingka shouted. The three turned to him. "What happened?"

"Long story short, the Garcias found the Fire Warrior first, used her to lure us here, battled us, and then we kicked their butts!" Yu said happily.

"You found the Fire Warrior?" Zakia asked excitedly.

The three nodded. As the smoke drifted away, Elyana walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Elyana Thorn! Nice to meet you! I heard that you guys were looking for me. Why? Isn't that a bit creepy? How did you even know I was here and that I have an Ateles bey? Yu told me you'll explain, so will you?" Elyana paused to take a breath, seeing as how she said all of that in one breath.

Seeing as how the nine year old is going to continue speaking like a bullet on caffeine, Zakia said, "It's nice to meet you, Elyana. I'm Zakia and I'm the Earth Warrior. We are on a mission to search for the remaining Warriors for an upcoming war."

The group started telling her about the legend they know so far, who she is, and then introduced the others. After they finished, they waited for the little girl to start freaking out but instead, Elyana grinned like she won the lottery and started jumping up and down uncontrollably.

"That is so cool!" Elyana said. They others blinked at her reaction. "I'm a descendant of the old Fire Warrior, I get to kick enemy butt, and I have magic! That is so cool! I wonder if that's the reason why I can somehow set things in fire without anything to set fire with! And they say it was because of my sugar! Ha! I knew it was something more! Hey, you said we have to search for someplace called the '_heart of the fire pool_,' to look for this girl…Zelda? Where is it? I want to find her and then we can find the last Warrior!"

They stared at her while she continued rambling. Zakia shook her head and looked around the Plaza. The entire place was covered in soot and debris. Everything looked damaged…

Wait a minute.

Zakia's eyes widened when she saw the statue. It looked untouched. Debris laid an inch away from it and there were black ashes surrounding the perimeter. It should have been touched seeing as how the entire place was caught in the explosion.

"That's creepy," Zakia said slowly.

"What is, Zoo-Zoo?" Elyana asked.

Zakia raised an eyebrow. "…Zoo-Zoo? What is that?"

"Your nickname!" Elyana said like it was obvious.

"Okay…Anyways, the statue looks undamaged. Seeing the condition of the Plaza and the explosion, the statue should be in pieces…"

The other bladers looked at the statue. "That is creepy," Madoka agreed.

"_Belisarius, do have a theory why the statue isn't damaged?"_ Zakia asked through the mental link.

"_What did I tell you yesterday on how to find Zelda?"_ Belisarius asked.

"_You said to find the heart of the fire pool. You said Elyana will be able to find the right flame to the door and to just give her sugar…"_

"_Yes. Ask Elyana this: What position was the statue in _before_ she used her special move?"_

Zakia furrowed her eyebrows and asked the question.

Elyana thought about it. "Well, it was always the same. The statue woman stands straight and tall like a proper lady with her hands to the sides. Her palms are always up and she's smiling."

They stared at the statue. "It's not a proper lady now," Kenta pointed out. "It looks like she's going to attack."

The statue's face was now a hard and challenging glare. She was in a stance similar to a batter in baseball. The only thing was that her hands were empty.

"_Now that you know that the statue is in a new position, look for what is missing and have Elyana use her bey. Remember, you have to be specific. It won't work unless you know the right item."_

"_Why can't you just tell us? You're already helping us out."_

"_Helping. That's all I'm going to do. This is part of your training. You have to be able to figure out puzzles and how to handle in difficult situations. You're not going to always have me or someone else to tell you what to do. Now, come on. The longer you stay, the sooner Black Earth will find you."_

Zakia sighed. "Belisarius told me that we have to find what is missing from the statue and have Elyana use her bey. It has to be the right item though."

"Well, it has to be a handheld item like a bat," Alex said as he pointed at the statue's hands. "They are curved in like she is supposed to hold something but there is nothing there."

"So you're saying the item is a bat?" Benkei asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. There are other items you can hold in the position," Cheri said. "A baton, a sword, or maybe a pole."

Zakia looked at the hands. "The hands are a bit far apart for any of those items…well, maybe except for a pole. Though, it can be a weapon."

"This thing is sounding familiar…" Elyana muttered and a flashback entered her mind.

_Three year old Elyana was sitting in the park bench with her mother, a woman with dark brown hair and maroon eyes, was eating an ice cream cone. Her mother just watched her._

"_My little girl," her mother said softly. She raised her hand and stroked her daughter's hair. "You're very strong, aren't you?"_

_Elyana looked up at her mom in confusion. "Yes…why?"_

_Her mother giggled. "You may not understand me much now but I hope you can remember my words when the day comes."_

"_What is it, Mommy?"_

_Her mother took out an item from her pocket and showed it to her. Elyana gasped and her eyes twinkled. Her mother handed her the fire colored bey. The face bolt was yellow with a red monkey's head in a pool of orange flames. "It's so pretty!" Elyana gasped._

_Her mother laughed. "It is, isn't it? It fits you perfectly. Elyana, when the day comes, remember my favorite tool. That is a way to get the answer to reach the heart of the fire pool."_

_Her mother smiled at her but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Mommy…?" Elyana asked as she placed her small hand on her knee._

"_I'm okay," her mother assured her. "Just promise me that you will always have your smile."_

_Elyana nodded and promised her with a grin._

Elyana snapped out of her flashback. She felt a pang of hurt and sadness in her heart and tears filled her eyes. She shook her head and blinked away the tears before anyone could see.

Zakia gasped in pain as she clutched her head and bent over.

"Zakia!" her friends shouted.

She felt Belisarius leave the link and when she did, the pain subsided. "What the…?"

"What happened?" Yin asked.

"I think that was Belisarius again," Zakia answered. "She must be training right now. But…man, that hurt!"

"Are okay now?" Elyana asked. Zakia smiled and nodded. "Good, because I might know what the item is!"

Elyana attached her bey to her launcher and aimed her bey at the statue. "Hyper Flame Craze!"

Her bey was release and a red-orange Golden Lion Tamarin monkey materialized. The monkey ran towards the statue and did a backflip, sending a wave of flames at the statue's hands. Then it disappeared and went back to Elyana.

"Whoa," the others gasped as they watched the flames shift into a weapon.

A hammer.

Then to their shock, the stature moved. It raised the hammer over its head and slammed it down in front of her. When they hammer connected with the ground, the hammer dispersed and a square shaped hole opened in the ground.

The statue woman went back to her original position and the group walked up to the hidden doorway.

"It's like a volcano in there!" Tsubasa shouted.

The walls were made of real lava that somehow didn't flow out and the stairs were made of volcanic rock. "Is this safe?" Madoka asked.

"It should be…I think," Cheri muttered.

"Let's go!" Elyana said happily as she began skipping down the stairs.

"You'll fall if you skip down like that!" Yin said as she and the others followed, careful not to touch the walls.

As soon as the last person entered, which was Kyoya, the exit closed off and the stairs turned into a slippery slope of rock. They screamed as they fell and began sliding down. Elyana, Yu, Kenta, Gingka, Yin, and Benkei were screaming because it was fun while the others were just surprised.

The ride was short and they landed on a large, fluffy bed. They quickly got down. "I want to do that again!" Elyana yelled. "It was so fun!"

"Where are we?" Kenta asked. The room was the same like the hallway except there was a curtain in one corner and a red couch in the center.

"Finally, you are here!" a feminine voice echoed through the room. "I was getting impatient!"

A Brazilian girl appeared from behind the curtain. The girl was around seventeen with straight hair that reached her knees and dark orange eyes. She wore silver and red armor that oddly shaped as if it was fabric instead of metal. Instead of pants, she wore a metal skirt that reached her knees. It hugged her figure like a dress and a hammer and sword was strapped to her waist. She was tall and beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Zelda," she said flashing a grin. "Nice to meet you. I've been waiting for you guys to come for years! I already know who you all are so no need to introduce yourselves. As much as I would love to stay and chat, I'm sure Belisarius would be angry if you become late. I'm terrified of that girl and I do not want to be the one on the other side of her sword. So, Warriors, follow me and the rest of you just chill around here."

She led the Warriors to another hidden doorway that appeared out of nowhere. They went inside to a smaller version of the previous room except the only thing interesting thing in here was the stone tile in the lava wall.

Zelda grabbed the stone tile, not affected by the lava one bit, and handed it to Elyana. On one side of the tile was fire ball while on the other is a hammer crossed with a dagger. "What is this?" Elyana asked.

"It's your Element Tile," Zelda answered. "Keep it safe and don't lose it. It will be important in the future."

"It's neat."

Zelda giggled. "You should hurry and look for the last Warrior. I already spent some of your time."

Zakia cocked her head. "I don't get it. There haven't been any signs of Black Earth today. The only problem was the Garcia siblings but they weren't much of a threat."

"Oh, you mean Belisarius never told you? Black Earth tracks you down by your aura. Somehow, the raining dead fish masked your auras with their smell so you were protected. Though, you should still hurry just in case they decide to come into the city and look for you by foot."

"I guess we should thank the fish then," Alex said in a serious tone but they knew he was half-joking. "Too bad they are dead and being eaten."

"Let's go," Yin said and they went out of the room.

The friends regrouped and another doorway appeared. "Use this to get to the airport," Zelda pointed out. "It will lead you straight to Cheri's jet lickety-split! Just stand in front of the door."

They did what she told them and they were sucked into the passageway like a vacuum. They screamed the entire ride. "A warning would have been nice!" they all shouted at different times.

Finally, the roller coaster ride was over and they were thrown out somewhat gently. They landed in a pile in front of Cheri's jet.

"Eek! That ride ruined my hair!" Cheri exclaimed as he looked at her pocket mirror. Her hair was like Frankenstein's. The others laughed so Cheri snapped, "Your hairdos are pretty laughable as well!"

They all looked at each other and laughed. Their hairstyles were either like Cheri's, looked like they were struck by lightning, or in a swirl. They climbed into the jet to clean up and get some rest. They all had one thought:

One more to go.

* * *

**This chapter was long! By the way, the Garcia siblings' new techniques belong to the Thunder Crush. I hope you liked this chapter! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB. I only own my OCs and this plot.**

* * *

The bladers groaned as they returned to Cheri's jet all worn out. They've been in Sydney, Australia for two days now. So far, they had no clues to where in the city this Mayra girl could be.

"How can no one in Sydney know who she is?" Alex wondered out loud as he collapsed onto the couch. "We pretty much went through the whole north and east sides of Sydney and some of the south and west. The WBBA don't have info on her."

"And Belisarius hasn't been contacting me either," Zakia said sadly.

Elyana plopped a gum drop into her mouth. "Look on the bright side. There are no signs of Black Earth! Two days here and we haven't been attacked once!"

"Don't jinx it!" Alex and Zakia groaned.

"Too late!" she answered brightly and ate another gum drop.

Madoka came out from the kitchen holding a tray of lemonade and cookies. She placed them on the table as she said, "So far, we know that this girl is the Lightning Warrior, her name is Mayra Skai, and her bey is Thunder Falco. Seeing as the WBBA don't have information about her, it is safe to say she has never been registered into the system like Elyana."

"There isn't a picture of her in the Warrior info that Belisarius gave us," Kyoya continued. "Belisarius must know what she looks like seeing how she somehow knows a little about all of you." He looked at the Warriors when he said this. "For some reason, she didn't add a picture, possibly because she didn't have one. What confuses me is that Belisarius never contacted Zakia to tell us clues on where the next guardian of the Element Tiles is."

Zakia sighed as took a glass of lemonade. "In Brazil, when we were figuring out how to open the passageway to Zelda, she told me that she couldn't tell us exactly where and how to. She said she can only help us because we won't always get help or direct answers. She said that she needs us to learn how to solve puzzles like these ourselves. It's for training."

"Oh, so now she leaves us in the dust just for training?" Benkei said in annoyance as he crossed his arms. "We don't know anyone here to help us search. We don't have enough clues. How are we supposed to do this?"

They thought in silence. Tsubasa furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He _knows_ he heard that name before somewhere. But where? _Mayra Skai…_ he thought. He closed his eyes, trying to recall the name but it was hopeless. He opened his eyes and said, "I'm going to take a walk to clear my mind."

"Be careful!" the girls said.

"Call us if you need help," Gingka added.

"Alright," he said then left.

* * *

Tsubasa sat on a bench in the Royal Botanic Garden. He left just an hour ago and he still can't figure out why that name was so familiar. He looked up and saw a brown falcon flying in a circle in the air. The falcon looked at him and dove down. It landed next to Tsubasa, startling him slightly.

The falcon flapped his wings and screeched. It flew off in one direction before coming back and gesturing Tsubasa to follow him with one of his claws. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow but followed nevertheless.

The falcon led him to another section of the park where it was empty except for three bulky boys and a fifteen year old girl. The girl was on the ground, shaking in fear with tears falling from her eyes, as the boys bullied her.

"Hey mute, you better paint me a picture for free," the one in the middle sneered. "Then I can sell it and make some money. You better be quick as well."

"Yeah, quick," the one on the right said. "We don't like to wait too long. You should be done by three days."

The girl gulped and opened her mouth but she quickly closed it.

"Got something to say, mute?" the last one asked in a mocking tone. "Oh right, you can't. You can't talk. That's what you get for being a wimp and a mute. So do what our leader says and start that painting."

The falcon screeched and started attacking the one in the middle. Tsubasa, understanding the falcon's motive, shouted at the boys, "Leave that girl alone! If you want a painting, make one yourself!"

The left and right boys sneered at him. "Who are you to tell us what to do?" the right one said. "You clearly aren't from here."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Gee, how did you figure that out? If she doesn't want to paint you a painting then leave her be instead of scaring her."

The leader finally managed to get hold of the falcon and threw him at the girl. The girl made a soundless squeak and caught the falcon. The falcon quickly regained himself and was about to attack again but the girl shook her head and held him in a loose hug.

The leader, who had some bleeding cuts and a disheveled appearance from the attack, turned to Tsubasa. "I recognize you. You're Tsubasa Otori." He snorted. "Think you can bud in just because you think you're strong and famous. Think again, mate. You are in our turf."

"You must be mistaking me for you. I don't _think_ I'm strong. I _know_ I'm strong. You'll get a taste of what I can do if you don't leave that girl alone!"

The girl looked up at him in shock and confusion.

The three boys grabbed their beys and launched them at Tsubasa with no warning. Luckily, Tsubasa has good reflexes so he shot his bey at them, causing an explosion. The opponents' beys were sent flying off into space.

The boys' knees buckled and they ran off screaming.

Tsubasa smirked as he caught his bey and turned to the girl. He walked up to her and offered a hand. The girl glanced at his hand then at his face. Tsubasa smiled. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded shyly and grabbed his hand. He helped her up and the girl made motions with her hand. Tsubasa cocked his head. He recognized that. It was sign language. "You're welcome," he replied.

The girl look even more surprised. She made more motions.

"Yeah, I know sign language. My uncle is deaf so everyone in my family learned how to use sign language to communicate with him. Who were those three boys anyways?"

In sign language, the girl said, _"Just a group of bullies. This isn't the first time that it happened to me. I'm an artist and a lot of people buy my art for high prices. There are greedy people, even some from out of the city that would force me into painting a picture for them for free like the boys or just steal them and claim them as their own."_

Tsubasa nodded and decided to speak with her in sign language as well. _"That's just wrong. You do all the work but they get the money. You must be really talented if people would do that to you. What is your name?"_

The girl blushed at the compliment. _"Thank you but I'm not sure if they deserve to be given such praise. I'm surprised you ask for my name. Hardly anyone would ever ask me since I'm mute or they just don't care. It's Mayra Skai."_

Tsubasa stared at her. _This is the Lightning Warrior? _He thought. Now her name sounded familiar. He smiled at her and signed, _"I think my uncle mentioned you once. He came here two years ago and bought a painting for me. He told me that the artist was a mute and her name was Mayra. He must be talking about you. Let me tell you, your painting is amazing. It's so hyper-realistic and three dimensional that I feel like I'm watching the scene in person. I think you deserve the praise."_

Mayra blushed even deeper. _"Thank you. Oh, and this is my friend, Strike."_

Strike screeched before hopping onto Mayra's shoulder. Tsubasa smiled. To him, the two looked like an odd pair. Strike looked so tough and fierce while Mayra looked fragile and timid. He studied her appearance.

Mayra has lightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Her dirty blonde hair is in a bob cut with six longer locks that reaches her shoulders. She wore a sky blue short sleeved T-shirt and jean shorts that ends at her knees. Over her shirt is a black vest and on her head is a white, floppy hat with lightning bolts drawn on it. She has detached blue sleeves that start at her elbows and widens until it reaches her wrists. Her brown boots reaches mid-thigh and her gold necklace has a yellow lightning bolt charm. Her yellow and brown belt held beyblade gear. He noticed that her clothes were decorated with random paint splatters and marker doodles.

Tsubasa was relieved he finally found the Lightning Warrior. He asked her, _"Mayra, do you have a bey called Thunder Falco?"_

Mayra's eyes widened. _"How did you know? I never battled or showed anyone my bey."_

"_Listen, this is going to be a long story…"_

Tsubasa explained to her the whole situation. While he explained, he noticed how fragile she really is. She looked ready to break down and he didn't even reach the part about Black Earth. When he did, she went rigid and her eyes were filled to the brim with tears once again. By the time he finished, she was shaking and crying.

"_Mayra, are you alright?"_ he asked worriedly.

"_No. You must be mistaken. I can't be a Warrior! If I'm correct, a warrior should be brave and strong! I am nothing like that! I get scared so easily! I can't even fight a five year old blader in a bey battle without breaking down in fear! I'm still somewhat scared of my shadow and I never fight! You must be mistaken!"_

Tsubasa looked at her worriedly. He wondered why she was so fragile and easily frightened but didn't ask her. He figured that would just make her cry even more. "Mayra," he said out loud. She turned to him. "You're not the only one in this. There are five other Warriors. We don't know how violent Black Earth can be but…this new enemy can only be defeated by the Warriors. We need all six. Without you, the world is doomed. Can you try?"

Mayra looked down so her hat shielded her eyes. It was silent between the two of them for a long time.

Finally, she took a deep breath and looked. She nodded. _"I'll give it a try. I do owe you for saving me from the bullies."_

Tsubasa smiled and noticed how late it was. It was nearly sundown. "Thanks, Mayra. Come on. I'll take you to the others."

Mayra nodded and followed Tsubasa. They were halfway to the jet when they saw the Warriors and the other bladers running up to them. They all had frantic faces on. "Tsubasa!" Gingka shouted. "Run!"

Tsubasa and Mayra looked at them in confusion. Then they saw the twenty robots with medium green amulets running towards them. Tsubasa prepared to run but noticed Mayra stiff as a statue. Tsubasa sighed and picked her up bridal style before running. The other bladers caught up with him and Kenta asked, "Who is that?"

"This is Mayra Skai, the last Warrior," Tsubasa said. He was surprised by her weight. She was much lighter than he expected. Not that that she was fat, in fact she was rather thin, but she felt lighter than she should be at fifteen.

"Why is she like that?" Elyana asked who was eating a chocolate lollipop as she ran.

Tsubasa shook his head at her, wondering how she can still eat in a situation like this. "She's easily frightened. She also can't speak so if you don't understand sign language, then you won't understand her."

"So you're saying the Lightning Warrior is a scaredy-cat and a mute?" Kyoya growled. "How will she fight if she can't even run?"

"We'll deal with that later!"

"Right now, we have to find a way to escape the robots!" Zakia shouted. Her mind was racing, trying to come up with a plan, but with this many people in one group and her mind being clouded with fear, it's difficult. "Do any of you have an idea?"

"It might be too late!" Benkei shouted. "They're gaining up!"

They continued running. It was ten minutes before sundown when there was a sudden sound of bullets being shot. There was a lightning bolt striking behind them with a cloud of smoke following after. The group stopped as their visions were temporarily blinded by the smoke.

"What's going on?" Gingka said as he looked around. Beads of sweat were falling down his face.

Mayra, who was pale and looked like she was going to faint, pointed behind them with her eyes wide open. They turned around and stared at the figure that was starting to appear from behind the smoke. First, tan ears appeared, then a tail with a metal spike at the end and a red boxing glove. A mini F88S-A2 Austeyr rifle was also found. The figure, or rather two figures, appeared. The bladers gapped.

"We…we were saved by…kangaroos!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A cerulean blue haired girl was perched upon on a tree branch. The sun was still up, she knew, despite that it was pitch black in the thick forest. Only one blue-grey eye was visible since her bangs covered the other. Her only visible eye turned amber for a split second before turning back to its blue-grey color. She growled.

She only has one chance.

Something in her clenched hand flashed amber before a hilt of a sword appeared in her hand. A three-foot long, double-edged silver blade appeared next. The pommel was shaped like a fourteen pointed star and was colored amber. In the center of the guard, there was an amber colored hourglass emblem. There was a silver crescent moon charm hanging down from the pommel by a foot-long black string.

The girl stood up on the branch and readied her sword. A maniacal gleam appeared in her eye and she said coolly, "Time to play assassin."

Then…she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Finished! I hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is! I finished Chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own MFB. I only own my OCs and this plot.**

* * *

The bladers stared. This has to be one of the weirdest things they have ever seen on this journey along with raining fish.

"Are you dears okay?" the mother kangaroo asked when the smoke cleared.

Cross that. That is the weirdest thing ever.

The bladers either screamed or turned pale. "Did…did y-you just…t-talk?" Yin stuttered.

"That's right!" the joey said as he fixed his military cap and slung his mini rifle over his shoulder. "We can talk and we can fight. Impressed? You should be, mate. We're the Element Tile Guardians for the Lightning Warrior."

"Now, now, Ray, be polite," the mother kangaroo chastised. She was the one with red boxing gloves and a metal spike at the tip of her tail. "I'm Kanga. It is nice to meet you dears but we should run off. Follow us."

The joey jumped into her mother's pouch and Kanga began jumping away.

The bladers snapped out of their shock and tried to match her pace. Luckily, all the robots were either shot or struck by lightning so they weren't being followed. But that didn't mean they slowed down.

The bladers followed Kanga and Ray to a huge tree, just two blocks away from the jet. They quickly stopped and Tsubasa put Mayra down. They were all panting except for Mayra (who was actually hyperventilating by fear) and the kangaroos.

Mayra, who was close to tears, quickly signed to Tsubasa, _"I am so, so, so sorry Tsubasa!"_

Tsubasa waved it off, still panting. "It…It's al-alright Mayra."

"We don't have much time dears," Kanga said. "Joey, give the Lightning Warrior her tile."

Joey took something out from her mother's pouch and jumped over to Mayra. Mayra blinked and shook. "You, darling, this is your Element Tile," Ray said with a wink. Mayra blinked again while the others looked at the joey weirdly. "Take good care of it."

Mayra bent down to grab it. When she did, Ray said in a low tone, "Maybe next time we meet, we'll have a better walk in the park. Until then, call me."

Mayra's eyes widened and the others stifled their laughs. Kanga immediately went to scolding her son. "Ray, she is fifteen and you are only seven months! And let's not forget you are a marsupial and she is a human! I swear that Adonis boy is corrupting you! Oh, don't you do that again! Don't freak out the poor girl! She's already afraid as she is!"

"This is something you don't see every day," Gingka muttered to Kyoya as they both chuckled.

Mayra stepped back a bit, still looking shocked and disturbed, before she studied her tile. It had a lightning bolt on one side and a spear and dagger crossed on the other.

"Okay dears," Kanga said after she finished her short lecture. Joey was sulking in her mother's pouch. "You should hurry! Quickly! I am not sure when they will attack. You were lucky that Mayra caused that lightning bolt."

"Wait," Zakia said as she focused on the mother kangaroo. "Mayra caused that? I thought you did."

Mayra cocked her head in confusion as well.

Kanga waved her gloved paw. "Of course not! We Tile Guardians don't have powers! We can only fight! Mayra is the Lightning Warrior, Zakia. Didn't Belisarius tell you that Warriors have magic? Well, it's elemental magic. Sometimes, you use it without your consent and knowledge because of your emotions gone wild. Mayra was so scared, especially by the sudden gunshots Ray caused, and caused that lightning bolt."

"Oh," the Warriors said in realization. Mayra nodded slowly.

"That explains the fires I caused in the past during sugar highs!" Elyana said cheerfully. "But…then again, that huge fire I caused in London almost three years ago after eating that ten pound cake was actually from that blowtorch…"

"That was you?" Cheri gasped. "I heard from Sophie that someone caused a huge fire when she visited there and it was by some little girl! They didn't see who it was but that fact was certain."

Elyana started whistling casually and the others sweat-dropped.

"You can chit-chat once you take off to Japan," Kanga interrupted.

"Yeah! It won't be a long ride and Black Earth won't dare attack you from the sky! They want to get rid of you but they still need you for their plans!" Ray shouted. "So hurry!"

"Right!" they breathed and they began to run.

_Meanwhile…_

A short-haired girl ran through a dark forest. Her hair was metallic silver and her matching silver eyes glowed like the moon. Her footsteps were dead silent, unlike the Black Earth soldiers ten yards behind her. In her hand was a glass case with fourteen different colored…spheres? They were glowing faintly and floating in the glass case.

She jumped over a fallen tree and ran a little further until she reached a cliff.

She ran to the edge and looked behind her. The moonlight poured down on her ominously, making her hair glisten. She quickly stuffed the glass case into her cape. A wind blew when the chasers appeared, shifting her bangs that covered her right eye. She looked at the leader of the group impassively and calmly, as if she was not cornered by fifty high leveled robots, twenty armed bladers, and a maniacal leader at the edge of a cliff.

She was aware of the raging river a hundred feet down below. She hid her smirk. Perfect.

"You were dead," the leader growled. "How are you here? Why did you show yourself now?"

"My, my, my," the girl said slowly, "That is a lot of questions. I never died. I have always been in your presence, hidden. I only chose tonight to act and show myself, Nightmare."

Nightmare frowned. "How can that be? I never noticed you all these years."

"You have noticed me. You just have seen me differently. But don't worry about that. I got the information I wanted."

"And what may that be?"

"Now, you have to figure that out yourself. I should take my leave now. After all, I have a job to complete."

Nightmare brandished his bow as well as the other robots with their long ranged weapons. The bladers aimed their beys at her. "You are not going anywhere. We can use you. Make one move, and we'll shoot."

"Why, that is very hostile of you. But no thanks. I don't take orders from you or anyone."

She smirked with no emotion. She saluted and back flipped off the cliff, narrowly missing the arrows that were shot her way.

Nightmare walked to the spot where she was moments before and looked down with clenched teeth. It was too dark to see but he heard a splash and figured that she landed in the water. But this high up? She is possibly dead, swallowed by the rapid river.

He sneered. "I will find you again, died or alive. So you better watch out…" He smiled evilly, "…_Leanna._"

_In Japan…_

The morning after they arrived in Metal Bey City, the Warriors, Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Tsubasa, Yu, Kyoya, and Hikaru waited in the Bey Coliseum right outside town. The damages from past battles were still there, untouched.

"When do you think she'll come?" Zakia asked worriedly. She couldn't help but feel acid rocks forming in her stomach. She's been waiting for this but…with what has been going on, she is only feeling dread.

"I don't know. She just told us to wait out here after our mission is complete," Alex said. He fidgeted. He too felt worried and dreadful.

Mayra gulped and paled. Cheri started fanning herself with more force than necessary. Yin was tapping her foot and fingers in a random rhythm. Elyana was eating cotton candy happily but she too was feeling nervous. The others weren't as nervous as them but they were feeling it. They felt the tenseness and ominousness in the air that sent them off edge.

They don't know why they are feeling like this but they feel like something drastic is going to happen.

Finally, a bone-chilling wind blew despite that it was early summer and a cerulean haired girl appeared in front of them. They gasped.

"Be-Belisarius?" Zakia gasped. She was shocked that she is finally seeing what she truly looks like. She wasn't in her disguise.

Belisarius nodded. She resembled Zakia in facial features and height but looked more boyish and athletic. Her cerulean blue hair was short and spiky with bangs covering her right eye. Her visible blue-grey eye was emotionless and demeaning. She was wearing a dark grey, baggy shirt with a skull and cross bones that had flaming eyes and her black jeans were ripped and faded with a silver chain belt. Her black leather jacket reached her hips and her black combat boots reached under her knees that had silver studs on the toes and heels. Her black fingerless gloves had silver studs around the wrist and her blader belt was black and silver. She had a black choker with a skull and cross bones charm. Around her forehead, mostly hidden because of her hair, was a silver beaded headpiece around her forehead with a fourteen pointed star charm.

Belisarius' eyes scanned each of the Warriors for a few seconds before she nodded. "You completed the mission. I suppose it's my turn. So, let's cut to the chase. Which do you want to know first? The full legend and Black Earth or should I start with Zakia?"

Zakia gulped. She wanted to know the mysteries of her family but she was feeling too scared at the moment to know. So, she took a shaky breath and said, "We'll start with the legend."

Belisarius nodded. "Take a seat. This will be a while."

They all took a seat and Belisarius leaned against a rock, staring unblinkingly at them.

"First, what do you know about the name, Black Earth?" she asked.

"We know that this is the name of the organization as well as the name of the bey," Alex said.

Belisarius closed her eyes. "You are correct on the first one while the other one…you are wrong. Black Earth is just its nickname."

"What?" they asked in confusion.

"The ruins in Koma Village are mostly inaccurate to give a hint on what will happen but not the full truth. Hokuto knew that," she continued.

"You know Hokuto?" Gingka asked, surprised.

"Yes but that is beside the point. The real name of the enemy bey isn't Black Earth. It got that name because it has the ability of causing discord. It can make a black hole that can suck in the entire planet. It can make your fears into reality. Tell me. What is a synonym of discord and the primordial in the Greek myths that is said to be the 'void' and creator of the universe?"

Zakia immediately answered, "Chaos…but why…"

Belisarius opened her eyes. "Because, Earth Warrior, this enemy of ours is the God of Discord: Astral Chaos. The bey created by Chaos itself."

* * *

**I actually had a different ending but decided to add some explanations about the enemy bey. I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be mostly explanations so...**

**The full legend and Zakia's family secret! Though, I wonder if I made it obvious what the secret is...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before we get into the story, I want to point out to any Australians out there who read the last chapter. If you found Kanga and Ray offensive, I apologize because I didn't mean to. I was aiming for stereotypical personalities and to be frank, all the Element Tile Guardians are random since they aren't going to be appearing in the story a lot. I literally drew out slots on which three countries will be animals and which three will be humans and then created the characters randomly. Actually, the only Tile Guardian that wasn't random was Faraji if you remember him, so...I just wanted to make that clear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB but I do own this plot and my OCs.**

* * *

Have you ever heard of the saying, the name striking fear into their hearts, or something similar to that? Well, that's what the Warriors were feeling when that name was mentioned.

Belisarius closed her eyes again. "I'll give you the short version to save us time. You see, eons and eons ago, even before the Milky Way was created, there was a powerful being named Chaos. In Greek mythology, he is known as the void and the creator of the universe, correct? Well, what not many people may know is that he has two halves. Zakia, do you have the Element Stone?"

Zakia nodded numbly and tossed her the stone.

Belisarius caught it and took out a glass case. Inside were fourteen glowing spheres. She opened the case and the spheres floated out, inserting themselves into the fourteen holes in the stone. Then, the stone flashed amber and the holes on the stone glowed different colors. Purple, earth brown, dark grey, lightning yellow, red-orange, blue-green, sky blue, bluish-white, white, black, silver, gold, light green, and blood red mixed with the amber.

The glowing stopped. In place of the stone was an amber colored, fourteen-pointed star with a different colored sphere on each point.

"Whoa…" the bladers gasped.

"This…is the Element Star." Belisarius held her palm out and the star started floating an inch above her hand. "This star was made by the half of Chaos that creates. This star has two types of Elements: the Natural Elements and the Balance, or in some cases, Opposite, Elements. The Natural Elements consists of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Metal, Quintessence, and Ice."

As she said the elements, the red-orange, blue-green, brown, sky blue, yellow, dark grey, purple, and bluish-white points glowed.

"The Natural Elements are well known so I won't have to go much into detail," she continued. "The Balance, or Opposite, Elements are Life, Death, Sun, Moon, Light, and Dark." The light green, blood red, gold, silver, white, and black points glowed. "These six got their names for obvious reasons. They are opposites, but because they are opposites, they balance each other out. When there is life born, there is a death. The sun and moon work together to bring night and day. Dark is made because of Light and vice-versa. Without one, the other can't exist. Do you understand?"

The bladers nodded.

"Chaos created them and sent them off on their own. These Elements found a certain area in the universe and the Milky Way Galaxy was formed."

The bladers' jaws dropped.

Belisarius' eyes gleamed. "They chose this planet, Earth, to reside in and let their powers grow. The age of the dinosaurs, cavemen, the ice age, medieval times…All of the times up to now were created by these Elements. But…_when_ they change, _what_ their fates become, _when_ the Elements _act_, and the _destinies_ of one…these Elements act when the leader of the Elements tells them to. The leader...who controls the other Elements' actions: Element Time."

The amber star itself shone so bright, it nearly covered the whole coliseum.

Belisarius nodded. "These Elements are one of Chaos' most powerful creations. Of course, the other half of Chaos didn't know of these Elements until the age of the Greek gods. When that half of Chaos, the half of discord, found out, he wasn't exactly fond of it. When Diablo Nemesis was created, the Chaos of Discord had this idea of creating and sending its own bey to Earth. A couple of years after the first defeat of Nemesis, its bey, Astral Chaos, started the Element War.

"The legendary bladers weren't capable of defeating this new evil. Since this bey was created by Chaos, only the Elements can defeat it. The problem was, the spirit inside the bey can absorb the Elements directly and use it as its own power. Fortunately, Elements Time was able to foretell this. Time had Elements Earth, Metal, Air, Water, Fire, and Lightning to bless six bladers worthy of their power. These blessed bladers became known as the Element Warriors."

Belisarius paused, letting the bladers absorb the information.

"If Element Time creates destinies…does that mean that it knows the outcome of every war?" Gingka asked.

"It creates the outcome of every war except for the wars against Nemesis and this one we are in," Belisarius answered. "Time had two outcomes for that war, depending on what path the Legendary Bladers have chosen. If the bladers who at first joined the dark side stayed, then Time was prepared for it. You see, when Element Time is creating a fate for a war where it requires a person's, or group's, choice of action, then it will wait until that person or group made a life-changing choice. From then, it will decide the fate. Time doesn't exactly create every choice and action you are going to do but just the major ones that you minor actions lead to. Shall I continue?"

They nodded.

"The blader who wielded Astral Chaos, also known as Void, was taken over by Chaos. He and Chaos wanted more discord than what the usual beyblade wars will create. That's why weaponry is part of this war. They created the army, Black Earth, and the war between the Element Warriors and Black Earth began.

"Of course, the Element Warriors had help on their side so they didn't have to battle this all on their own. The main priority of this war, though, was protecting the Elements. If Chaos gets hold of the Elements, it can absorb every ounce of their power and he will be _unstoppable_. So, the Elements…well, hired…a guardian. She was considered the best warrior and blader in the land. She became the Warriors' trainer and, in some ways, the leader.

"Element Time foretold that the outcome of the battle would be revealed at the True Blue Moon. It's an event that happens when Element Moon gets a power-dose from the other Elements. The Blue Moon is a forbidden event and during this, any type of magic is sealed no matter how powerful. It is also when the power of beys, the Star Fragment, is disabled. When that happens, beys will only be normal spinning tops."

The bladers gasped.

"No way…" Hikaru whispered.

"If that happens, it will be a war only with weaponry," Tsubasa said as he crossed his arms. "That is not good."

"Very," Belisarius agreed. "This event only happened once before and that was during the last Element War."

"Belisarius, you said that the Elements have a guardian…" Zakia said. "…and at the beginning when you sent us that video…You said you were the guardian. Are you…?"

"The Guardian of the Elements?" she finished then nodded. "Yes. Yes I am. If I wasn't, how would I have had the Elements in my possession and was so intent on retrieving them?"

The bladers went silent again as they gathered up the large amount of information they were given. For sure, this whole thing is mind-splitting.

"Belisarius…what about me?" Zakia finally asked. "What's the truth about my family?"

The other bladers perked up, curious. They almost forgot about Zakia's whole family ordeal.

Belisarius looked dead straight into Zakia's eyes. Zakia started to shake at the intensity of them but stayed strong. "Hmm…the Phlox family is pretty powerful if you didn't know. The village your family has been living in has been around for centuries. The very first Earth Warrior lived there. Ezlem is the last of the ancient civilization that survived from the war and the Phlox family is, in some ways, in charge of it," Belisarius said out straight.

"I already know that my family is powerful," Zakia muttered.

"You remember the dream? Well, it's connected to this whole situation of your family and the war," Belisarius admitted.

"How?" The others wondered what dream the two girls were talking about.

"The first Guardian died in the war so she didn't have any descendants to take her place unlike the other Warriors. So, the Elements would choose the one descendant of the Element Warriors of the generation who has the most magic in her blood."

"Her?" Madoka asked.

"The guardian is always a girl. To be more specific, a _Phlox_."

Zakia gasped. Her eyes widened and her whole body shook uncontrollably. Belisarius closed her eyes.

_My dream… _Zakia thought. _I'm the only Phlox girl…or at least I thought. If that dream is true…then…No…_

Belisarius opened her eyes again. "You understand what the secret is now?"

Zakia covered her mouth with her hands.

"Zakia, what's wrong?" Alex asked. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"No way. I can't believe it…" she whispered. She looked at Belisarius. No. She _can_ believe it. She just doesn't _want_ to. "What…What is your real name?"

Belisarius stared at her for a long time. Finally, she said, "Leanna. My real name is Leanna Phlox."

The other bladers gapped and Zakia went limb. Her suspicions were true.

"So what? You're a Phlox," Kyoya said, although he can sense it _was_ important. "What's the big deal?"

"She's…she's…" Zakia stammered.

"She's what?" Cheri asked gently.

Zakia took a deep breath and shook her head. She gulped and finally said, "Leanna…is the name of my twin sister."

* * *

**I finally wrote this chapter! This was supposed to be one of the more dramatic scenes in the story but I don't think I made it as dramatic as I imagined it. Oh well. I hope I didn't make this chapter too boring as it was mostly dialogue. I wonder how obvious I made it on whom Belisarius really is and what relation Zakia has with Leanna/Belisarius...**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Until next time!**


End file.
